Boku no Ansatsu Academia
by Nadonaka
Summary: AU: Where Assassination and being a Hitman are supposed to be professional jobs though they are called as that, their hit-list contains mostly of villains. Midoriya Izuku, a clumsy, shy, naive, and quirkless normal citizen, who doesn't want to be caught in any life-threatening scenarios was forced by the World's Greatest Hitman, All Might, to inherit One for All.
1. Prologue: You have got to be kidding me!

**Title: Boku no Ansatsu Academia**

 **Summary:**

 **AU: Where assassination and being a hitman are suppose to be a professional jobs though they are called as that, their hit-list contains mostly of villains and they were forbidden in harming normal citizens, thus they are still called as heroes. Our own Midoriya Izuku, a clumsy, shy, naive, and quirkless normal citizen, who doesn't want to get caught in anything life-threatening, was forced by the world's greatest hitman, All Might, to inherit One for All and be his protégé. What could possibly go wrong?**

 **Standard disclaimer applied!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue – You have got to be kidding me!

The shriek that came from the greenet's lips was muffled as a slimy green jelly substance engulf him.

"Don't worry, little one. The pain will subside soon." The green slime chuckled creepily.

Midoriya Izuku is an unfortunate one. He literally lack a normal persons luck. The Gods up there was probably laughing at his misery.

He can already hear it or maybe it's just him.

The first sign of his none existent luck was when the Doctor told him he was quirkless. He didn't dream of becoming a hitman or anything that have a life threatening jobs (he shuddered at the thought) but he was kind of looking forward at having some super power. But knowing that he wouldn't be manifesting one was very disappointing.

Afterwards, when he shared the news with his best friend, Bakugou Katsuki, and his friends. He was shunned and degraded. Making them start bullying him. Though that was also the start when Kacchan became over-protective.

Almost twenty-four seven. He was kind of happy. But of course he kept it to himself.

With Kacchan as his guard, he wasn't bullied that much but of course, with a little manly pride, Izuku always runs away from Kacchan if he had a chance.

Who would want to be a damsel in distress all the time? Specially if you are a guy.

This always earns him a smack in the head and a nickname 'Deku' from Kacchan.

Because Kacchan's time are mostly turned towards Izuku, Kacchan's fanclub started bullying him without Kacchan's knowledge.

Yes, Kacchan has a fan club. He's popular and smart. He just had a very foul mouth.

Earlier in the classroom where as Kacchan hesitantly left him behind because,

"Old hag asked for some fucking errand." Or so he says.

But he still told him to,

"Take care of yourself and go home early."

It was kind of scary when Kacchan don't curse or say fuck.

When Kacchan left, he glared one last time towards our classmates.

This gave Kacchan's fan club an opportunity to corner him. The bullying isn't physical. This is the only reason why Izuku can sighed in relief.

He was about to gather all his belongings inside his bag when his notebook which was the 'Quirk Analysis for the Future' was snatch out of his hand by a manicured hand.

The curly blonde starts hohoho-ing while trying to cover her evil laugh with the back of her hand. She was then followed by the two lackeys snickering from behind.

Emerald eyes glared at the three.

"What? Deku-chan? You're going to fight back?" The blonde narrowed her eyes to a threatening glare. Her red painted nails started growing longer as her veins pops out of her fingers. Killing intent was oozing out making Izuku shiver at his seat. The glinting nails stared down at him.

Even though she's female. He is at a disadvantage. He was quirkless after all.

And he wouldn't dare punch a girl. No matter how annoying that girl is.

Not to mention. All of them are aiming to be a Hitman or an Assassin. That includes Kacchan.

That means. They love violence and Izuku hates that.

After getting kneed in the stomach by one of the lackeys, they throw his notebook outside of the window and miraculously (hint the sarcasm) it fell in the middle of the pond.

With a huff. They left him alone.

And currently, when he was walking back home he was ambushed by a green slime which was 'looking for a perfect disguise'.

Internally panicking (cause he couldn't shriek anymore), the greenet tried flailing his arms to get free. He can feel the icky jelly pushing down his throat. His oxygen was blocked so he couldn't breath.

He can already see the other side. The other side which was painted all white. Kacchan would definitely kill him. That is if he could survive.

Suddenly, he was brought back to life at the killing intent which was oozing out of control. He stiffen and momentarily stop struggling. He can feel the green villain shivering in fear.

"DO NOT FEAR, YOUNG MAN!" A deep and dangerous voice beamed.

Before Izuku drifted unconscious, he heard a familiar "CAUSE I AM HERE!" then a boom before the darkness consume him.

* * *

With an annoying ringing alarm in his head, the greenet immediately stood up. Luckily for him, he was spared by a stomp of a huge feet that almost squash his head flat on the ground.

Izuku's eyes widen at the ground that cracked under the feet that almost killed him.

Letting out a girlish shriek, Izuku crawled backwards until his back hit the wall. Hands up in a surrender. A pure horrified look on his innocent face.

"W-wha!" he stammered in panicked.

The world's greatest hitman, stood in front of him grinning widely as if he didn't nearly killed a normal citizen who was suffering from a villain attacked just earlier. Though dressed in casual clothes. His confidence and posture is leaking dangerously.

The green slime was nowhere in sight.

"A HITMAN DOESN'T LET OUT A GIRLY SHRIEK!"

'I'm not a hitman though!' Izuku mentally deadpanned.

The permanent grin on the hitman widen "You've got good reflexes. I was serious in stomping you to death."

"ISN'T THAT A CRIME?"

All Might laughed whole heartedly. Hands on his hips as he stood proudly.

"THIS IS THE ONLY ADVICE I'LL GIVE YOU SO LISTEN CAREFULLY, YOUNG MAN!"

Izuku gulped.

"A HITMAN IS ALWAYS ON GUARD! DON'T LET THE ENEMY SNEAK UP ON YOU!"

Izuku resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Another annoying and dumb blonde.

"I'm not annoying nor dumb."

'HE CAN READ MINDS?'

"YES I CAN! AFTER ALL, I AM-" All Might made a pose "ALL MIGHT!"

All might chuckled, amused at the sight before him. The greenet was like an open book.

"Well, I better get this little slime to the police." All Might said as he patted the bottle of soda with a green liquid inside his cargo pants' pocket.

"Yo-you di-didn't kill him?" Izuku stuttered as he warily eyed the Hitman while standing up.

He saw All Might twitch slightly which made Izuku cower a step back.

"A HITMAN DON'T STUTTER!" All Might turns towards him. The grin which was still plastered in the Hitman's face was still there but his eyes isn't laughing anymore. "And a Hitman doesn't kill that easily."

And with that All Might took a leap leaving a confused Izuku and dust behind.

Sometimes, Izuku couldn't decipher Hitmen. Didn't they became hitman to kill?

He sighed and continue his walked home.

* * *

A few minutes after encountering All Might. Sirens from ambulances and fire trucks was heard in the city. This caught Izuku's attention and let his feet led him towards the source.

There were fire and explosions everywhere.

Three hitman are currently in the scene. A crowd was gathering at the corner.

What made Izuku panicked was when he saw the green slime that All Might defeated earlier.

"Why aren't they doing anything? Just kill that thing already." Someone asked making Izuku turn towards them.

"It seems that a middle school student was caught as a hostage." Another one answered.

Izuku fisted his bagpack straps worriedly and turn back towards the scene.

What happen to All Might? He was sure that All Might caught that villain earlier. How can someone endured that suffocating feeling? Why aren't they doing anything? Someone should-

His train of thoughts halted the moment scared crimson eyes made eye contact with his.

Without knowing what's happening. His legs rush towards the scene. The only thing he can think about was-

"KACCHAN!"

* * *

All Might gritted his teeth as he cough blood. He couldn't believe his carelessness. He didn't notice that the container where he put the villain fell on his way towards the nearest police station.

His three hours was almost up. He couldn't save the suffering kid.

The other hitmen should be on their wa-

"KACCHAN!"

All Might's eyes widen when he saw the little greenet from earlier.

He was scared. The kid was crying. He was shivering.

But he still run towards the scene with determination.

A Hero.

That's right.

Before there was a hitman. There was a hero.

With the commotion taking the civilians attention. All Might grins widely and transforms to his buff form.

He just found what he was looking for.

* * *

'Be calm. What would a hitman do in this situation.' Izuku thought calmly as he rush towards the enemy.

'Kacchan is in danger. I can't attacked him. Who am I kidding, There's no way I can attacked him anyway.' He removed his bagpack and saw his Analysis notebook at the corner of his eyes.

He glared at the green slime. 'That's right. Distraction.'

"IT'S YOU AGAIN!" the slime scream angrily.

Suddenly, Kacchan's palm was in front of him. He expected an explosion but what he got was Kacchan saving him again.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY DEKU!" Kacchan shouted when he was able to move a bit. He fisted his palm so that he wouldn't explode it in front of the greenet.

Ahh.. He was treated as a damsel in distress again.

The slime controlled Kacchan's other arm. But that's what Izuku's head was already expecting.

Huh? Why was he expecting that anyway?

He shook his head as he dodge Kacchan's left arm. Twisting his legs a bit, he turned and throw his bagpack straight towards the villain. His school supplies scattered and one of his notebook stab the slime's eye.

With the villain being distracted. Izuku immediately caught Kacchan's arm tightly. He pulled him until Kacchan was able to get out halfway.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"

Well he was expecting this too.

"I'M HELPING MY FRIEND!" Izuku scream back.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" the slime was able to regain his standing. He tighten his grip towards the ash blonde and attack the greenet.

Down.

With a girlish shriek. Izuku trusted his instinct and crouch down dodging the slime's whip slash.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU THAT HITMAN'S DON'T LET OUT GIRLISH SHRIEKS." All Might's dark voice sent shivers down each and everyone's spine.

Then they erupted in cheers.

Izuku was pulled back by All Might. He then clutch Kacchan's arm with all his might. The moment the ash blonde was almost out of the green slime, All Might leaned his arm back and exclaimed one of his signature moves,

"DETROIT SMAAASH!"

A strong gust of wind send pressure upwards blowing the villain to smithereens and the sky darkens. In a few seconds the rain slowly drips down on the ground extinguishing the fire.

The cheers from the crowd was unheard as Izuku drifted unconscious for the second time in exhaustion.

All Might gently drop the greenet while the ash blonde kid cradled his friend in his arms.

He thought it was luck but All Might knew that his future protégé has the same infamous hyper intuition that a certain boss from a mafia organization in the past.

This had certainly became much more interesting.

* * *

"Co-come again?" Izuku, after listening to an earful of scolding's from Kacchan, was sent home by none other than the furious Katsuki himself.

But right now. A self proclaimed world's greatest hitman in a skeleton form stood in front of their house.

"I'm Yagi Toshinori. Also known as All Might. I'll be your teacher to become the next greatest hitman of the world-" Izuku's bewildered and questioning look turned horrified when the skeleton man bulked up with that now familiar beaming voice, "YOU'RE WELCOME!"

Izuku knew that the Gods up there probably enjoy seeing him suffer.

You have got to be kidding me!

* * *

 **The end.**

 **Just kidding.**

 **And if you are interested in this story to continue then please inform me by reviewing.**

 **After binge reading KHR fanfictions, this story was form. Lol. Just so you know.**

 **PLUUUUS ULTRA!**


	2. My Sadistic Mentor

**A/N: Because someone reviewed right away I became so happy and couldn't help myself. Thank you very much!**

 **Here's an update~**

 **Standard Disclaimer Applied!**

* * *

Chapter 2: My Sadistic Mentor

"I'm sorry but NO."

All Might grinned at the greenet.

"I'm sorry Yagi-san but I don't want to get caught in anything dangerous." Izuku said.

It's kind of creepy that All Might was being quiet and that's smile. Izuku shivered.

They are currently in the living room of the Midoriya residence. All Might told him everything about how he was looking for someone to inherit his quirk and how he was deeply injured 5 years ago by some unknown villain.

"You don't have a choice." All Might said.

"And why is that?" Izuku asked raising a brow.

"Because you already know my secret."

Izuku resisted the urge to face palm. Really. Kacchan is the only blond who isn't dumb.

"I'm not dumb."

He is still wondering if All Might really can read mind.

"Yes I can."

Never mind.

"There are so many people that are much more worthy of your quirk than I am." Izuku tried once more.

"There are no one who is worthy than you."

"But I don't have anything that's worth mentioning."

"You are downgrading yourself, young man."

Why can't he understand what's a NO!

"That's because I'm stubborn."

Izuku gave him a pointed look which All Might returns with a creepy grin in his skeleton form.

"Look here, All Might-san. The truth is, the reason why I don't want to be a hitman is because I'm quirkless." Izuku explains. They have been at this for an hour. His mom would be coming home any seconds now.

"That's why I'm giving you my quirk."

"I told you that I'm not worthy of it."

"Then who is?"

Izuku glared at him. Really. He didn't know where this courage is coming from. But he is kind of proud of himself to stand against the World's greatest Hitman.

"Look here, young man." All Might turns serious. "The reason why I'm giving you my quirk isn't because you are strong or how worthy you are. I'm sure that there are people who would gladly accept this quirk, but you know now a days that all people specially the young people these days are aiming to be an Assassin or a Hitman."

"Isn't that what you want to make me? 'the next greatest hitman of the world'." Izuku muttered.

This didn't go unheard by the World's Greatest Hitman. "That's right! And being a Hitman means you will earn everything through violence and killing. Which is the worst part of it. I can't give One for All to someone who is in the road to darkness."

"Aren't you killing someone? That's your job, isn't it?" Izuku asked confused.

Isn't All Might the World's Greatest Hitman because he have killed tons of villains?

"Actually, I haven't killed anyone."

'That's definitely a lie!'

All Might sighed "I'm not lying. Did you know what my childhood dream is about?"

Izuku really wanted to know how All Might can read his mind.

"My dream is to be a Hero!" All Might grinned happily. Though it's still creepy. "And you know what? That moment you rush to your friend's aid. How your feet move on it's own. How you didn't hesitate to save him.." he trailed off and smiled warmly.

"It was like, I saw what a true hero is like. You were so cool, young man!"

Izuku blushed. It had been a while since he was complimented by another person besides his mom.

His heart thump widely. That's right. Just like All Might his dream before was to be a hero.

And of course, he still wanted to be one.

He wants to save someone.

If he had the power then he would do anything to be able to save someone.

"How about it, young man?" All Might smiled.

Izuku grip his pants tightly.

This is his chance. But he need to become a hitman to do so.

"I won't be a hitman." All Might frowns. "But I don't mind becoming a hero!" Izuku raises his head determinedly.

All Might blinks. He then grinned widely making Izuku follow afterwards.

"Then get ready to become one! Training starts after school in Dagoba beach."

"YES SENSEI!"

* * *

He regrets it now.

All Might isn't the World's Greatest Hitman for nothing.

That buff man who turns to a skeleton is a Sadistic mentor.

"Uhh come again?" Izuku asked dumbfounded.

"Let's put a muscle in that body of yours. I made a Dream plan just for you. In ten months you'll apply to Yuuei Academy." All Might exclaimed showing him a schedule that rolls at least 10 meters away.

"Let's make this clear All Might. I can't finish that task for ten months." Izuku said and picked up the end of the list. He wince at what he saw.

"And we need to train that intuition of yours."

"Intuition?" Izuku tilted his head innocently.

"That's right. Your intuition only works when you are in deep trouble or you are dying. If you can train it to your hearts content then you'll be invincible." All Might smirk and pulls out a gun.

Oh Kami. He doesn't even want to ask what the gun is for.

"Let's start by lifting all the heavy junks in this beach. Go, Young Midoriya."

And with that. Izuku's beach cleaning started.

* * *

BANG

Izuku shrieked as a bullet grazed his cheek.

"A HITMAN DON'T SHRIEK! KEEP ON MOVING YOUNG MIDORIYA!"

He's not only sadistic. He's annoying and loud.

"I HEARD THAT!"

"I DIDN'T EVEN SAID THAT OUT LOUD." Izuku retorted.

Why did he even agreed to this again?

Oh yeah. Because he wants to be a hero.

Izuku grumbled incoherently under his breath while dragging a huge ass refrigerator. His body ache all over. And it seems like All Might don't know what rest means.

"Ah by the way.." All Might trailed off atop the refrigerator.

"What is-" Izuku didn't even had the chance to finished his question when a scream came out of his mouth.

"I forgot to tell you that I set up traps." All Might mischievously grinned while looking down at the twenty feet hole he made last night.

Izuku looked up and glared darkly.

"WOW! YOU HAD THE LOOK OF AN ASSASSIN NOW!"

A dumb, annoying, and Sadistic mentor.

* * *

"Izu-kun? Are you okay?" Midoriya Inko asked her son worriedly as she set down a bunch of protein dish she made on the dining table just like how her son requested.

"I'm fine mom. Sorry for worrying you but don't worry about it. I can handle myself." Izuku smiled reassuringly.

"Are you really going to Yuuei? Didn't you despised that school?"

Izuku look thoughtful. Did he really despised that school?

"Uhh.. that's because Kacchan is also going to Yuuei."

"I see. If that's what you want."

It was because All Might insist that I go to that school, Mom. Sorry for lying.

* * *

The next day.

"RUN MIDORIYA RUN!"

Easy for you to say, you sadistic mentor!

Izuku gritted his teeth as he run a marathon at full speed with a bulk up All Might on his back.

"YOU WON'T FINISH THE DREAM PLAN IF YOU MOVE SLOWLY!"

Can you just shut up?

"I'M CHEERING YOU UP, YOU KNOW!"

He'd already give up. All Might must have a mind reading quirk.

"No, I don't."

Seriously? Izuku sweat dropped. How does he do that?

"WE ARE NEAR THE GOAL!"

Izuku's gloomy aura brightens at the sight of the Dagoba beach. It was like heaven, that is if heaven was filled with trash and junks.

"GOOOOAAAA-!" Izuku exclaimed but halted on his tracks when a loud ringing rang inside his head.

"Why did you stop, young man?" All Might asked innocently.

"I don't know but I'm currently having a headache. It was like telling me to stop and don't step on the beach." Izuku said as he drop All Might on the ground.

All Might grinned dangerously and took out the gun he brought for today. Extra bullets are ready.

"Why don't you step on it?" Izuku regretted turning around when he saw that All Might was currently holding a shotgun.

"Th-that's a ni-nice t-toy." The greenet chuckled nervously while walking backwards.

"For your information. This isn't a toy."

I really don't need to know that information.

That day, Izuku realized that All Might isn't just scary. He also started trusting his intuition.

His intuition don't lie.

It seems that All Might buried tons of landmines in every corner of the Dagoba beach.

He didn't know how he didn't die at that time. It was a miracle.

* * *

"You are going to Yuuei?" Kacchan raises an eyebrow.

"Ye-yes. If you don't mind." Izuku muttered as he follows beside Katsuki while going home.

He knew that Kacchan doesn't like to taint his record with another extras in the same trash middle school going to Yuuei with him.

"It's not like I mind.." Kacchan trailed off as he frowns. "Does that mean.. you know?" He asked as he look away and scratch his cheek awkwardly.

Serious Kacchan don't curse and Kacchan who don't curse is really scary.

"You know?" Izuku asked as he tilted his head to the side confusedly.

"Are you.. you know, going to be a Hitman?"

'Ohh.. so that's what he was worried about. That means he don't mind going to Yuuei with me, right?' Izuku heart swelled at the thought. Kacchan is being a good friend. Aww.

Katsuki's usual scowl returns as if sensing that he Aww-ed Kacchan.

"I'm going to be a hero!"

Kacchan just stared at him dumbfounded.

"Uh, okay?"

* * *

Izuku glance cautiously at the beach. He willed his intuition to work. It had been 9 months since the torturous training had begun.

It seems that All Might is creative when it comes to traps.

That dumb and sadistic mentor of his is a genius when it comes to traps. He realized that in the passed 9 months with the Hitman.

His training was hell. Literally.

And what's worst is that, Izuku was the one to clean up after the blonde mentor of his destroys the beach all the time.

He wasn't complaining though. He won't. All Might might hear it.

That guy can probably hear his thoughts.

He shivered at the thought.

He's actually proud that he cleaned the beach in just six months. His rigorous training continued after that though.

"YOUNG MIDORIYA!" speaking of the devil. He stands in the middle of the beach as he wave towards the greenet's direction.

"You're quite early, All Might." Izuku said as he approach the Hitman.

"Well, today's your graduation day." All Might grinned widely with his hands on his hips.

"Gra-graduation?" Izuku beamed happily.

That means! NO TRAPS ANYMORE.

All Might really wanted to burst his bubble by saying that he is going to be his teacher in Yuuei if he passes but he suppressed it. He's going to savor that horrendous expression at the best time.

"That's right! You are going to finally inherit my quirk, young man!"

Izuku blinks when All Might pulled out one of his hair strands and gave it to him.

He hesitantly takes it and stared at the curly hair.

"Uh, All Might-san? What should I do with this?" Izuku reluctantly asked as he raises the blond hair strand.

"EAT IT!" All Might bulk up while grinning widely.

Izuku just stared at him blankly.

Yep. All Might, his mentor, is not just annoying nor dumb. This guy is sadistic.

* * *

 **I kind of enjoyed writing an Izu-kun that hates All Might.**

 **By the way thanks to Viate, Embers29, LuckyKittens, HankFlamion18, and for the reviews. I hope you guys keep on reading. I'll just keep on trying!.**

 **PLUS ULTRA!**

 **-Nadonaka**


	3. Entrance Exam

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

* * *

Chapter 3: Entrance Exam

It was disgusting. It was sour. It was hideous.

All Might's hair that is.

If it was DNA intake then his blood was supposed to be enough though drinking blood is weird and icky but he'll definitely go for that more than the sour hair. But All Might being a sadistic mentor that he is, lets Izuku ate his sour hair.

And because it was his sadistic mentor's hair, it nearly choke him to death.

Literally.

It was like Izuku can still feel the hair lingering in his throat.

Or maybe it's just his imagination but seriously, he just wants to vomit it out.

"I don't feel anything though." Izuku grumbled under his breath.

All Might laughed. "What do you think the stomach do? It'll take some time."

"I see. I'm just glad that you know how the stomach works."

"I don't really know why you always thought of me as dumb."

Aren't you a blonde?

"Being blonde doesn't mean that person is dumb. Aren't your friend also one?"

"Kacchan's an exemption. He's a genius." And he still can't comprehend how All Might know what he's thinking but he kind of got used to it already.

"Oh well never mind then, in the meantime, let's do some muscle training."

"I thought I already graduated?" Izuku whined childishly while raising his hands in exaggeration.

All Might just grinned innocently and took out his favorite gun.

Oh shit.

* * *

After One Month.

"Why the fuck do you look like shit?"

"I'm sorry that I look like shit." Izuku muttered exhausted while walking besides a scowling Katsuki. "I was training one last time with my sadistic mentor that consist of piranhas and sharks. I really don't want to know how he got that." The greenet shivered just at the thought.

It seems that All Might bought a huge aquarium and dump piranhas and sharks inside. He would be fine with it if he was thrown in, piranhas and sharks aren't that dangerous anyway. There were that time he was left alone in a forest full of wild beast for the whole month without a weapon, foods, and necessities, he got out barely alive though. The problem is that, he was thrown with an unbreakable chain tied up to him tightly. Not only were he nearly eaten but he was also nearly drown to death. He wasn't a magician for goodness sake!

He would definitely get his revenge someday!

He was just glad that the entrance exam is today. That means NO blonde mentor today and with that it also meant that paradise itself had come to his rescue.

"That fucker really shaped you up, huh?" Katsuki said as he took a glance at the greenet. He had notice his change. He don't know who was the fucked up sadistic mentor his friend had. The guy was probably suspicious but it seems that the rumored mentor is a good choice from what he can tell. Deku didn't physically bulked up but he can definitely see the muscles his friend gains in the pass 10 months.

That also means that he don't need to worry about Deku's safety. That doesn't mean that he won't kill the mentioned mentor if he meet the fucker. How dare he hurt Deku! He is the only one who can hurt Deku.

"Yeah. I'm confident that I can destroy a gigantic robot with a punch, though if I can't, then all that training will definitely go to waste." Izuku said with determination. All that hellish training of his would definitely sprout.

"Gigantic robot?" Katsuki inquired while raising a brow.

"I can feel that it'll happen."

"What are you talking about?" Katsuki asked confused.

Izuku just shrugged it off. "Intuition."

The ash blonde look at him blankly.

All of a sudden, Izuku forgot one major factor. Yes, that's right. He had forgotten from all the danger that happened that his clumsy nature always appear every time he's looking forward to something.

And that something is now.

Tripping on your own foot is definitely a bad omen.

Shutting his eyes tight and gritting his teeth to stop himself from shrieking, he brace himself from the impact of hitting the ground, though he didn't notice Kacchan's reflex arm that catch him nor the palm that pat him from behind.

What he noticed is that, it didn't hurt at all, he is half floating and half being carried. It's just that, someone just touched his ass.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" That was definitely Kacchan.

"O-OH MY GOOOD! I'M.. I'M SO-SORRY!" and that's definitely a cute girl's voice.

"YOU FUCKING ROUND FACE PERVERT!"

Oh God. Why are you even playing with my life? How he wish that his intuition works faster.

This is downright embarrassing.

After that incident. The three of them agreed that what happened that time will be forgotten for the rest of their lives, though Kacchan was definitely assured that Uraraka-san was a pervert.

* * *

It seems that Uraraka Ochako-san is also a hitman examinee. A bubbly and cheerful girl with a gravity quirk. It was weird that a kind girl like her would aim to be a hitman but with a world that has assassins and hitmen as a professional and admired job, it was kind of expected. She was just worried that Izuku might fall flat on his face so she didn't hesitate in helping him out, it just got out of hand. With that a new encounter with a friend happened.

As Izuku expected, they are fighting against robots. They need to eliminate three different types of robots. A fast one, a sneaky one, and a sturdy one. Each robot consist of points ranging from one to three points. The more robots they eliminate the more points they got. Yuuei is an assassins and hitmen academy so as expected their system consist of violence.

But what got Izuku's attention was that, there is another type of robot that they need to evade, which was pointed out by a rude glasses guy who snapped at him because he was muttering a storm loudly that always got out when he was nervous. The fourth one, a zero point robot. It seems that it would be a surprise attack if they are keeping it a secret from the examinees.

If Izuku's intuition is correct then that robot sounds trouble.

And there was another serious trouble.

They also had an annoying and loud blonde as a teacher if he pass this exam.

Their examiner that informed them about the exam. It was Absent Mic or was it Present Mic? Never mind he isn't interested in blondes.

His eyes lit up the moment he catches the sight of a familiar brunette. He was disappointed that Kacchan was in a different place but he is glad that someone he knew was here.

He was about to walk towards his new friend's direction when a hand grabs his shoulder.

Izuku turned around to face the source and found the rude glasses guy from earlier who's invading his personal bubble.

Izuku raised a questioning eyebrow.

"That girl seems to be concentrating. You shouldn't bother her." He stated. "If you are here just to have fun then you should of go home. This is a sacred place for us who is aspiring to be an assassins."

Izuku just gave him a blank look.

"HEY LISTENERS!" The annoyingly loud teacher from earlier catches their attention. "GET READY AND GO!"

Without giving it any thought. Izuku runs inside at full speed. The word 'GO' is like a start system that All Might had implemented on him every time the sadistic mentor of his start his training so his body acted on its own. He doesn't want a bullet in the head after all.

He heard Absent/Present Mic shouted a "HOW ABOUT YOU GUYS? THE VILLAINS WON'T WAIT FOR YOU!" and a gasp of his name from Uraraka-san, then the other examinees footsteps following him from behind.

He sighted a one point robot when he round the corner and readied himself.

He haven't yet got the hang of how to control the quirk One for All but after a month of training with All Might, he was able to at least use it a bit but if he lost his concentration he would also lost his control. That means that he would break his arm and It would hurt a lot.

Clenching his butt like what All Might always said, he gritted his teeth and leaned back his arm with his hand in a fist, he was about to throw a punch when a bright laser light pass him from behind and hit the one point robot.

"Thanks for distracting it!" A brightly narcissistic blonde wink at him saying some foreign words which he doesn't understand and run away.

Another dumb blond and a thief at that.

He clap his hand together and wish to the Gods up there that, that dumb person won't pass. He then dash out and went to look for another robot.

"So it's first come first serve, huh?" he muttered when he sighted three robots.

Crouching down, he took a huge leap and mentally shouted 'Smash' as his fist connected at a three point robot. Landing upside down with his hand on the ground, he twisted his body and twirled his legs to deliver a kick to the fast approaching two -one point- robots.

That's five points in total.

The robots really isn't a threat. The two point robot is kind of tricky but he can handle it. He have handled a bunch of sneaky wild animals before and those guys had instincts. The robots had patterns after all.

After 8 minutes of punching and kicking. He have at least gotten 58 points in defeating robots. He haven't even sweated. This must be the result of All Might's Dream Plan. He grinned widely.

The ground suddenly shakes and a huge ass robot appeared out of nowhere.

Halting his steps his eyes widen at the sight.

The zero point robot is a gigantic robot! So this is why they need to evade it.

He was about to turn around when that familiar bob hair caught his attention. Caught in a debris that the zero point robot cause was Uraraka Ochako looking green and struggling.

There's no way he would leave behind a friend in trouble. A hero wouldn't do that!

Mustering up his courage, he clench his hands tight and dash to where the trouble is.

* * *

Iida Tenya is someone who follows the rules. If you follow the rules then you'll definitely succeed.

If the examiner told him to evade the zero point robot then he would gladly obey them to pass.

He was running away from the trouble with the other examinees on the other direction as he passed by the troublemaker from earlier who was making a face that contemplates whether to run away or not, then suddenly the person's eyes seem to caught something and lit up in determination.

What was that guy even doing?

Tenya halted in his steps when the greenet dashes towards the zero point and leap upwards. As he saw that, he found out that the nervous girl earlier was caught in a debris from the building. The zero point robot is already nearby.

His eyes widen in disbelief when the little green-haired troublemaker punch the zero point robot with ease.

It was like slow motion. His eyes followed the small figure as he descended down. The fall created a crater in his feet and he slowly stood up.

As the little guy runs towards the brunette to help her he noticed that the greenet's back looks broader. It was like telling them that he'll protect them all.

It was like..

No.

He's someone you would call a hero and Iida Tenya have never admired someone other than his older brother.

* * *

 **I'm glad that there are at least one or two people interested in this story.**

 **Really I'm glad.**

 **As long as someone is interested I would also do my best.**

 **By the way thanks for the favorites, follows, and of course for reviewing. I'm really happy!**

 **And just a reminder that I don't hate blondes nor thought of them as dumb. It was Izuku I tell you! And this is also AU so yeah.**

 **PLUS ULTRA!**

 **-Nadonaka**


	4. First Day of School

**Guest-san here asked what Izu-kun had against blondes.**

 **Actually, it's nothing complicated. In chapter 1, Izu-kun's bully is actually blonde so he got the idea that blondes are stupid and annoying. Well, that is except for Kacchan. Then for the finishing blow, his sadistic and torturous mentor is blonde so he had kind of got a phobia to the guy and that's just it. He's just cautious and wary. Thank you for reviewing by the way! I'm happy someone finally asked me a question. XD**

 **Thanks for the continues reviews from HankFlamion18, Blaze2990, BlackDragon829, Karlos1234ify, and DemoRoar. Please keep on encouraging me!**

 **STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED!**

* * *

Chapter 4: First Day of School

It had been a week ever since the entrance exam. It had also been a week since he have seen and heard about All Might.

He is kind of happy but it's kind of rare that the sadistic mentor of his is not around bothering him for a week, so he's a bit uneasy at the moment and also he's been having thoughts of failing for the past week. But if he really did fail then being a vigilante is his other option.

He have heard that Kacchan was able to score 77 points in the exam. 58 points isn't that far apart. He is confident that Kacchan will be able to get the highest score, that's what his intuition is telling him and also Kacchan is strong and awesome, it was kind of obvious.

Based on his research, the school only admits 36 students in the Hitman courses and there are hundreds of students who applied for it.

He grips the dumbbell tightly as he frowns.

Maybe All Might not meeting up with him means that he was disappointed in him.

Now, he is getting depressed.

"IZU-KUN!" The panicked scream of his mother brought him back from his thoughts.

"What happened mom?" He dashed out of his room in concern.

"T-the results! The results is here!" Midoriya Inko crawled out of the hallway holding a white envelope in her shivering hands.

Izuku's eyes widen for a bit then he immediately snatch the envelope and runs for his room. He'll apologize later for being rude but for now, he gulp as he looked at the piece of paper.

This is it.

Shutting his eyes tight he rips off the envelope and came a projectile and a white letter inside. The moment the portable projectile drops, All Might appeared in the screen.

"I AM HERE AS AN ENTERTAINER!" His mentor's loud booming voice beamed. He was in a tight yellow stripes suit grinning as usual.

Huh? He thought this was from Yuuei. How come All Might is there? He flips the envelope and saw that it really was from Yuuei. How come?

As if reading his thoughts, All Might grins widen and said "I am here to inform you about your results in the entrance exam."

He narrowed his eyes. He have a very bad feeling about this.

"If you are wondering why I am here then rejoice young Midoriya! You passed the written and practical exam with flying colors and starting next week, I'LL BE TEACHING IN YUUEI ACADEMY! SURPRISE!"

Ah. He just felt a white soul comes out of his mouth.

And here he thought that he have successfully escape the clutch of his sadistic mentor torturous training.

He heard All Might's said something about 'Congratulations' and 'Welcome' before his bedroom door slams open and his mother's concerned voice echoed as he fainted.

* * *

Izuku glared at the mischievously grinning All Might in his skeleton form.

"I've been busy this past week so I haven't had the chance of meeting up with you." All Might sheepishly said as he rub the back of his head.

Izuku's glare harden.

They are currently in Dagoba beach. All Might sent him a text earlier to meet up with him and he hurriedly, even if it's against him, to meet up with his mentor for answers.

"What are you unsatisfied about?" All Might sighed.

"I'm sure that even if I'm not talking, you would already know what I'm thinking." Izuku spat out.

"I don't have that kind of ability."

Izuku just kept on glaring.

"Okay, okay. No need to get that mad. I was asked by an acquaintance to teach in Yuuei."

"Why did you agree?" Izuku can't help but whine.

"That's because I owe him and it's also an opportunity to teach you while I'm at it."

"You've already taught me enough!"

"Oh.." all of a sudden, Izuku felt cold. All Might's aura changed. It was as if a dark amount of uncontrollable killing intent was dancing around him. "Are you saying that you can already defeat me at your state? Even if I am weaken, you can't scratch me, young man."

Izuku's eyes widen and he shivered at the look All Might is giving him.

It had been awhile since he felt this. He had brought down his guard in front of All Might since he was playful.

He had forgotten that this person standing in front of him is known as the World's Greatest Hitman.

Furrowing his eyebrows, he stayed in silence and bowed down his head. Silently apologizing.

Suddenly, All Might laughed playfully "Don't worry, young man. I'm not going to hurt you. By the way, The reason I am here is to congratulate you in person." The killing intent dissipates.

Raising his head up he stared at his mentor in wonder.

"And also about that Zero point robot."

"What about it?" Izuku asked curiously. Finally able to move his mouth when his fear disappeared.

"The truth is, I was watching you in the monitor with the other faculty members of Yuuei and saw you in action."

"Oh. How did I do?"

All Might grinned widely and he suddenly transforms in his other form. "I was really glad that you were the next holder of One for All, young Midoriya."

Izuku can't contain the huge smile that spreads in his lips.

"The way you saved that young girl. Even if the others aren't that impressed at what you did. For me, it was a new sensation, I was shivering at my seat the whole time while watching you. You have great potential in being a hero but you know what? It was kind of as expected." All Might smiles warmly making Izuku eyes tear up.

"I'm really proud of you."

Sometimes he is really thankful that All Might is his mentor but he won't say that out loud.

"THANK YOU!" ah he forgot that this sadistic mentor of his has this strange ability in knowing what he's thinking.

* * *

It had been a week already. Starting today, Izuku is genuinely a student of Yuuei Academy.

It's his first step of becoming a true HERO.

"Did you bring your handkerchief?"

"Yes, mom. I did."

"You didn't forget anything?"

"Yes."

"Izu-kun?"

"What is it? I'm going to be late." Izuku grips the door knob as he stares at his mother.

Midoriya Inko smiles warmly as he checked up his son's appearance "I'm really proud of you, I'm sure your father is also."

Izuku blinks then grinned widely. "I'll get going then. Wish me luck."

Izuku prayed to God that there won't be blondes in his class. Please NO blondes except for Kacchan.

He strolled down in the academy's hallways as he look up for class 1-A. The academy is big, as expected. He'd already passed a bunch of doors and he still haven't arrived yet. Kacchan left him earlier and went ahead already. It seems that the great Bakugou himself is excited.

Then as if granting his wishes, he saw a huge door that states 'Class 1-A'. Praying one last time, he summoned all his courage and slide the door open.

"Don't put your legs on the desk. You are disgracing our senpai and the creators of this desk." A familiar voice scolded someone.

"Hah who the fuck are you? What kind of fucked up school did you come from, you side character?" and another familiar voice retorted.

"M-me? I'm Iida Tenya, I graduated from Soumei." The rude glasses guy from the exam looks taken a back from the question but he stills answer back politely.

"Soumei? Then you're a fucking stuck up elite? Then I'm gonna enjoy killing you." Katsuki snarled dangerously.

"What? We are both aiming to be an assassin. We should all work together."

Katsuki was about to retort when he spotted a familiar broccoli head by the door, this made Iida turns towards Izuku's direction.

"Oh! IT'S YOU!" Iida happily exclaimed. Glad to see the person he'd been wanting to see for the past weeks. He strides towards the panicking greenet making the others look in his direction.

Izuku flinched at the sudden attention.

"I'm Iida Tenya. I graduated from –"

"I heard.. ah I mean, nice to meet you Iida-kun. I'm Midoriya."

"Midoriya-kun, huh?" Iida finally knows this persons name. "I've been actually wanting to talk to you that moment you punched that zero point robot. I've admired you since then."

Wait, what? A confession out of the blue?

"WHAT THE FUCK? WHO DID YOU SAY YOU ADMIRE, YOU SHITTY GLASSES?" Katsuki growled as he stands in between the two of them.

"Kacchan."

"It's Midoriya-kun, of course. I never knew someone who's like him. He was very admirable."

Katsuki was about to retort when a familiar delighted squeal came from behind. "It's Deku-kun and Kacchan-kun!"

"Uraraka-san!"

"FUCK YOU PERVERT! DON'T CALL ME THAT AND DON'T CALL DEKU THAT!"

Uraraka looks taken aback by that statement and blushed deeply. She was about to protest when a gruff voice spoke.

"If you are here to emerge in conversations then I advise you to go home right now."

There on the ground, lay a giant bright yellow caterpillar. The whole class sweat dropped at the sight.

"It took you 8 seconds to notice me. I could have killed you all on the spot." He calmly stated with a poker face while standing up.

"Well, Now that I got your attention. Change into this." He zip out of his cocoon and pick out a blue uniform. "And meet me out on the field."

Izuku realized how weird all this people are. Can he really survive this? He just hope he did and he hope to stay sane.

* * *

"Quirk Assessment Test?" They all simultaneously exclaimed.

"That's right. A physical fitness test where you are allowed to use your quirk to your hearts content."Aizawa Shota, their homeroom adviser, said in a bored tone. "Bakugou."

"Huh?" Katsuki perked up at the sudden call.

"In junior high, what was your best result in softball throw?"

"67 meters." He answered without hesitation.

"Try doing it with your quirk. Do anything that you want, just don't step out of the circle."

Izuku's intuition is acting up. He got a very bad feeling about this teacher. He is somewhat acting uninterested but the guy is definitely dangerous.

Katsuki went to the circle and started stretching up. "I'll add a blast to the pitch." He mumbled and pulled his whole arm back. "DIEEEEE!"

Izuku sweat dropped. Sometimes Kacchan can also be stupid. He doesn't want to die so of course he kept it to himself.

"That is the more rational way to form a hitman." Aizawa mumbled and showed them Katsuki's score.

The other students cheered in excitement at the thought of using their quirk making Izuku frown. This is definitely bad. They are fueling the fire.

"We can use our quirk? That's so cool."

"This is fun!"

"Fun, you say?" Izuku's eyes widen at the familiar killing intent. This guy is definitely an assassin. "All right, then.." Aizawa trailed off as he grinned at them dangerously, his aura dancing around the students making them wary and cautious. "Whoever comes last in all eight test will be judged with no potential and will be punished with expulsion."

Izuku didn't detect any lie in that. First day of class and they already went and dig their own grave but Izuku won't give up.

After all, in all this class who are aiming to be a Hitmen or an Assassin, only he is the one aiming to be a Hero. He'll persevere.

* * *

 **GO BEYOND! PLUS ULTRAAAA!**

 **-Nadonaka**


	5. Going All Out

**Standard Disclaimer Applied!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Going all out

The Quirk Assessment Test is normal making Izuku sighed in relief, except that they were using their respective quirks in order to complete the tasks.

The first test is a 50 meter dash.

Izuku isn't worried about getting expelled but he would still do his best for the sake of being a hero.

Iida-kun and a frog-quirk girl competed first, showing off their own quirks. Afterwards, they were followed by Uraraka-san and an unexpectedly normal blonde with a tail quirk. Izuku cheered at the thought glad to know that there are normal blonde out there.

His smile shattered when he recognize the next couple competing. The idiotic blonde from the exam the other day and a pink-skinned girl.

"If I shoot more than a second. I get a stomachache." He wink afterwards doing a pose, the others gave him a dumbfounded look while Izuku just gave him a flat stare.

Izuku snaps out of his thoughts when his name was called. He stood up in the starting line and notice that Kacchan was beside him.

"Ready to get beaten, nerd?" Katsuki smirk as he readied his hands.

Izuku blinks then smiled determinedly. "There's no way I would lose."

"That's what I'd fucking like to hear."

Izuku crouch down and activated One for All. Kacchan would get suspicious if he became faster in just a year so he minimize his quirk.

When he heard the 'bang' he winced remembering the different guns his mentor have brought in their training but still he immediately dash faster than Katsuki in instinct.

Izuku gave Katsuki a smug smirk which the ash blonde replied with a snarl. That was his first win against Kacchan.

Izuku didn't notice how their normally bored homeroom teacher gave him a narrowed glare.

The next test is Grip Strength.

A six-armed guy seems to have the others attention when he scored a 540kg.

Izuku uses One for All for a little bit and grip the measurement tightly.

Beep.

890kg. Izuku blinks and shrugged.

In the standing long jump. Izuku didn't even sweated as he cleared the sand box.

Izuku hesitated in the Repeated sidesteps. He doesn't want to look stupid, so of course he didn't use One for All and just did it normally.

Then the Ball throw was next.

His intuition was acting up. He palm his temple as he scrunch his nose up in pain when he felt a painful headache coming.

Uraraka was able to score an infinity making the others awed in amazement.

"Midoriya." Aizawa called in a bored tone.

Izuku looked up and went to get the ball. He then stand in the middle of the circle.

"Good luck, Deku-kun!" he heard Uraraka cheered.

"DON'T CALL DEKU THAT YOU PERVERT." That was definitely Kacchan. He smiled and readied himself.

He pulled back his arm and uses One for All. He narrowed his eyes in confusion when the ball didn't fly farther than he expected

Beep

89 meters.

He blinks and look at his palm. What happened? He was sure that he threw it with One for All.

He shivered when he felt an intense killing intent coming towards him. "I erase your quirk." A low voice muttered dangerously.

Izuku turned towards the source and immediately regretted it. The glare that pierced him is other worldly. The normally onyx eyes turned red as it glint dangerously.

"Huh? What quirk are you fucking talking about?" he heard Katsuki in the background.

"How dare you make light of us. Do you think that you can survive here while holding back. You sure are full of yourself freshman." He felt a steel like robe captured him and dragged him towards their sensei.

Izuku's eyes widen in fear. Is this what his intuition been warning him? It's a bit different from All Might's killing intent but it's definitely dangerous.

"Do you think that we Hitmen hold back in a fight? Are you asking to die in a battle, you brat? Even though this is just a simple assessment test, the others are serious and here you are holding back thinking that you have the guts to pass even without giving it your all. Don't make fun of us!" he glared one last time before releasing Izuku. The killing intent diminishes in thin air when he closes his eyes. "I have returned your quirk. Do whatever you want. I'll judge if you pass or not." He added and gave him a new ball.

Izuku walk towards the circle and gripped the ball hard.

Holding back, huh? He didn't thought that he was insulting them by doing so. He thought it would be enough to pass so he was neglecting everything and just did what was enough.

Anyway, being a hero means giving it your all to save everyone. If he couldn't even do that then he'd fail as a Hero.

Izuku smirked dangerously and confidently stared in front. Determination can be seen in his eyes making Aizawa's eyes widen a bit.

Pulling his right arm back, he activated One for All and throw the ball as much as he can. It propel farther away. The wind pressure blew the others and the ground where he stood earlier was crumbled in rubbles.

He didn't forgot that one major factor.

That's right. If he uses One for All at a hundred percent then his arms would break. He gritted his teeth in pain and turned towards his teacher.

"Sen-sensei. I didn't hold back." Izuku grounded out as he raises his injured arm. "What do you think?" Izuku smirked painfully.

The students gape in amazement at the green-haired teen while Katsuki stared in disbelief.

'This kid.' Aizawa smirked in bewilderment. It seems that this kid knew what would happen if he didn't hold back but he still did it.

This'll be interesting.

* * *

In the three test which was, Distance run, Seated-toe touch, and Sits up. Izuku wasn't able to participate because of his injured arm. He was sent to Recovery Girl to heal his arm. So when he arrive at the scene, their teacher was already showing them the results.

He paled when he saw his name at the bottom. Oh crap.

"Ah, by the way, the expulsion was a lie." Aizawa smirked "It was just a ruse to make you all do your best."

"WHAAAT!?" His classmates gape in disbelief.

"If you think hard about it, they won't expel someone that easily." A pony tail girl said.

Izuku just blink. His intuition told him that Aizawa-sensei was serious about the expulsion earlier. He was sure about that and his intuition don't lie.

Did something maybe changed his mind about it?

He suddenly felt someone glaring at him and saw that Kacchan was intensely staring. Katsuki mouth something like 'Explain' and 'Later' before he look back at their teacher.

Crap. He forgot about Kacchan. Kacchan knew that he was quirkless. There's no way he would believe him if he told him that his quirk just manifested and also, Kacchan knew what kind of quirk his mother and father had. A quirk that pulls an object towards you and to breath fire can't have a son with a strength quirk.

His intuition is acting up making him more anxious than ever.

* * *

Katsuki and Izuku walk in silence while going home.

It had been a hectic day for Izuku. He was just glad that he can still continue going to Yuuei but for now, a silent Katsuki is scarier than a swearing Katsuki. He sweated bullets as he waited for the great Bakugou to explode.

"So, Kacchan. Congratulations in getting 3rd place in the assessment test." Izuku nervously said as he started a conversation.

Katsuki gave him a scary glare. Ah the normal Kacchan is refreshing "Are you fucking with me?" the ash blonde teen snarled at his childhood friend.

"No Kacchan, I'm not fucking you."

Katsuki sputtered at his reply and flushed red "I didn't mean it like that and don't curse you nerd."

"I was just teasing. You were so serious." Izuku giggled at his friend making Katsuki scowl. "It was just an assessment test anyway, if it was a battle then there's no way Kacchan would lose." Izuku smiled making Katsuki look the other way, embarrassed.

"If you think that you are getting away by making this kind of topic then you got it all wrong. Now spill nerd." Katsuki narrowed his eyes and glared at the greenet.

Ah here it is now. All Might told him that One for All is a secret that only a few people know. If an enemy knew about it then there might be someone who would go and forcefully take it from him.

Kacchan is someone he trust from the bottom of his heart. Kacchan wouldn't just go and spread about this, he knew that but this quirk isn't his entirely so he doesn't have the right to tell him about it.

"I really can't tell you about it." Izuku hesitantly started.

"What the fuck?"

"But, I can tell you that this quirk was given to me by someone important.." Izuku would never tell All Might that he was important to him. "If the time comes that I can really call this quirk mine then I would gladly tell you everything." Izuku smiled.

Katsuki gave him a side glance and remained silent making Izuku sighed in relief. That means he accepted that explanation right?

"That doesn't mean that you can go and fucked up your arm."

"Actually, I've injured my arms and legs several times when I started practicing this quirk for the first time."

"HAH!?" the scary Kacchan is really much better than the quiet one.

* * *

"I AM.." Izuku's eyes widen at the familiar voice. His head then glance up wincing at the thought of seeing his mentor too soon. "ENTERING THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" All Might's loud voice reverberates in the room as he slide the door open. He was in his Hitman attire that looks more like that of a hero than an assassin. Izuku mentally laughed. His mentor is also a hero nerd like him. With a cape and all.

"Whoa it's really All Might." His classmates chattered in excitement making Izuku roll his eyes. Of course, he forgot that his mentor is a bigshot in this world.

They would definitely be disappointed though the moment they knew how this sadistic mentor of his teach.

Izuku inwardly smirk. Well, he kind of wanted to see that.

All Might grinned happily "For today's hero class, we will be doing.." He trailed off for dramatic effect and showed a card which says, "BATTLE TRAINING!"

"BATTLE!" Katsuki's eyes sparkled in delight. His usual smirk is in place making Izuku face palm. They were just talking about battle yesterday and now here it is. Yay (enter sarcasm here).

"And for that, you need this." All Might clicked a remote then a bunch of suitcase opened up on the side of the room making the others cheer.

That's right. Costume.

Izuku haven't really thought of becoming a hitman so he doesn't know what to do about his costume. Anyway, they are people aiming to be a hitmen why do they need a costume? Well, he understands that others do so for improvement or to provide help for their quirks but seriously? A COSTUME?

Izuku grumbled incoherently under his breath when they arrive in the boys changing room. The costume he drew is a simple black suit with a green undershirt. A red tie and he would just wear his signature shoes.

He was expecting something like that.

They were supposed to be hitmen after all and hitmen wears suit all the time in the mafia movies he had saw before. But what he saw inside his suitcase is something he didn't expect. It wasn't like what he drew. What he drew was a suit and what he got is a fucking jumpsuit.

Wait. He showed his sketch to his sadistic mentor before he delivered it to the school.

He scrunch up his nose. That sadistic and dumb mentor of his must've done something. He groaned and buried the said green jumpsuit in his face.

Well, he doesn't have any other choice but to wear this.

* * *

All Might grinned at his students who was confidently walking out of the exit. "Now that I look at you guys closely, you had all the air of being hitmen, no, as of now, while wearing those costumes, you can consider yourself as Hitmen!"

The class 1-A stood confidently with their costume on.

All Might search for a certain greenet. He was about to ask someone where he is when the said green-haired teen run out of the exit wearing the costume he, the great All Might, himself had designed.

Ah, it seems that young Midoriya is displeased about it.

* * *

 **Ahh.. I'm getting lazier as times goes by. My joints hurts like hell because of RA. Why do immune cells attack your own joints anyway? Aren't they supposed to help us out.**

 **I wish that you guys would like this chapter though I'm not satisfied with it.**

 **By the way, their hero costumes are the same with their hitman costumes. I don't think that there is a need to change it.**

 **Please fav, follow, and review!**

 **GO BEYOND! PLUS ULTRAAAAAA!**

 **-Nadonaka desu**


	6. Kacchan VS Uraraka-san

**HankFlamion18-san** **, Thank you, I would do my very best and also about Izu-kun, he wasn't able to participate in the last three test so he flunk down to last. Haha**

 **BlackDragon829-san** **, thank you so much.**

 **And with that, because I was in a good mood here's an early update for you guys!**

 **Standard Disclaimer Applied!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Kacchan VS Uraraka-san

Izuku narrowed his eyes in suspicion at All Might who is currently avoiding his eyes while busying himself in praising the others about their attire. His intuition is kicking in that All Might is the culprit behind his costume change. They would have a long talk about this.

He glance around his surroundings to checked up the other students costume.

"Sensei." Izuku's eyes widen when a fully armoured one raise their arms straight. That voice. It's Iida-kun, he looks so cool with that.

While Iida and the others asked questions, Izuku glance down at his own costume in disappointment. 'Mine looks like a green rabbit. All Might's taste really sucks.'

"Deku-kun you are a bunny! You look so cute." Uraraka approached him excitedly then blushed when she look down. He heard All Might coughed nervously from behind. It seems that his mentor was listening. "Mine, became a skin-tight suit. It so embarrassing." She nervously laugh while rubbing the back of her head.

"But you look like an astronaut, it complements your quirk." Izuku said with the same excitement as the brunette.

"Hitman course is awesome!" the duo look down at the little purple guy who interrupted them in surprised.

"FUCK OFF!" Katsuki in all his awesome glory glares at the purple guy and stomps angrily towards Izuku and Uraraka.

Izuku's eyes sparkled in delight. "You look so cool Kacchan!" he excitedly said as he rounded the smirking ash blonde.

"Who the fuck do you think I am?" Katsuki smugly said as he raise his chin up in intimidation.

"You look like an evil villain Bakugou." Uraraka giggled behind her hand.

"And you look like you want to seduce Deku you shitty pervert!"

Izuku got a very bad feeling about this.

"How many times do I have to tell you that it was an accident." Uraraka countered flustered.

"It doesn't change the fact that you grabbed Deku's ASS!"

All heads turns towards Izuku. He flinched in embarrassment at the sudden attention their group gained.

"I didn't grabbed his butt, I just touched it lightly."

"Then you fucking admit that you did."

"H-hey guys."

"That doesn't make me a pervert though. You are just jealous that I was able to touch Deku's butt first than you."

Katsuki sputtered in embarrassment and anger. "Wh-why the fuck would I get jealous? Hah! I'm not a pervert like you." Katsuki cursed himself for stuttering.

Uraraka smirked at the blonde's reaction "Heh, I'm sure that you've been fantasizing how soft Deku-kun's butt felt like." All of Katsuki's blood had rush up to his cheek. "And let me tell you the truth, it was really SQUISHY and FLUFFY!" the brunette added a fuel to the bomb.

"THE FUCK! I'LL KILL YOU WOMAN!" Katsuki growled in anger.

"Bring it on, YOU IDIOT!"

Izuku face palmed. How did it comes do this? And they both promised that they would all forget about that little incident.

As if the God's up there was having fun against Izuku's predicament, they partnered an embarrassed Izuku and a determined Uraraka against a raging Katsuki with a bewildered Iida.

* * *

Izuku and Uraraka sneakily entered the building using the brunette's zero gravity quirk.

Izuku glance cautiously around the narrowed hallway. From what he knew, Kacchan is the type to be very calm and analytical in terms of fighting but he knew that Kacchan will definitely attack head on, being provoked or not.

And as he expected, his intuition warned him a second before someone had attacked them from behind. Before an explosion hit Izuku and Uraraka, the greenet was able to tackle Uraraka out of the way. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to avoid everything and half of his mask got burned.

Izuku heard a familiar fake cough from their communicator making him sweat dropped. He was sure that his sadistic mentor would add his training regime because of this.

"Are you okay Deku-kun?" Uraraka gasped worriedly at the injured male then turned to glare at the raging blonde.

"It's fine. It's just a scratch." Izuku reassured her which falls on deaf ears when the two started glaring at each other again.

"DON'T FUCKING INTERFERE DEKU!" Katsuki snarled dangerously as he lets out small explosions in his palms.

Izuku sighed as he rub his temple. This two really. They are in the middle of class too.

"Deku-kun. Let me handle this hot-headed idiot." Uraraka said as she crack her knuckles.

"But.."

"Don't worry." Uraraka smiled towards the greenet. "I'm confident about my hand to hand combat."

Izuku worriedly look at her then towards the impatient blonde and hesitantly nodded. He can trust Uraraka-san. She is an aspiring Hitman after all.

"Well, I'll go look for Iida-kun. If you need help, just call for me." Izuku said and reluctantly rush out of the corner, activating One for All a little.

Katsuki gritted his teeth at the way the two communicated. He won't admit it but he was jealous. So what? He was supposed to be Izuku's best friend and this bitch here is taking his place like it was nothing.

"Your graveyard had already been prepared, Milady." Katsuki snarled dangerously as he crouch down. An eerie ominous dark aura seeps out of him as he glared darkly at the brunette.

"You will be defeated by my very own holy fist, Demon Lord." Uraraka readied a fighting stance. Her quirk isn't really for offense so when she decided she was going to be a Hitman, she have learned various kinds of martial arts.

A spark of lighting appeared behind them as they brought their guards up. A slight movement will gain them an opening so whoever moves first lose.

* * *

 **Monitor Room**

"This is so not manly." Kirishima Eijirou said at the awkward silence in the room. The others gulp in anticipation as the two on the screen just kept on glaring.

"What are you talking about? This is a battle against Love Rivals!" Ashido Mina countered without taking her eyes off the screen. The other girls nodded in agreement, even the serious Yaoyorozu Momo agreed.

"This is so stupid." Todoroki Shouto muttered as he closes his eyes. He doesn't have time for this nonsense.

All Might felt himself sweat dropped at his students antics. Teaching one student is fine but teaching a group of kids is really hard.

* * *

 **With Izuku and Iida**

"Bakugou is already acting like a real villain. I should keep up with him. That's right. I should also act like a real villain." Iida said with animosity. He brought both his hands on his hips and laugh eerily. "I won't let those Hitmen get near from the nuclear bomb."

Izuku sweat dropped while hiding behind a pillar. Iida-kun is beginning to get crazy.

Suddenly, the ground shakes from a huge explosion. It seems that Kacchan and Uraraka-san had already started. Izuku's eyes glint in determination. He won't lose too.

* * *

 **With Katsuki and Uraraka**

When Uraraka's fist twitch, the ash blonde made it his point to dash towards the awaiting brunette. His palm sparks with little explosion.

Uraraka, as if expecting that the raging blonde would go first with her face, calmly dodges to the side and grab Katsuki's arm tightly with her zero gravity quirk.

Katsuki was surprised when she lifted him up from her shoulder with a 'HAA!' and then slam him down on the ground hard. Before Katsuki had the time to react, Uraraka stomp her foot on the blonde's head and twisted his arm painfully making Katsuki groaned in pain.

He lets out an explosion in his palm making Uraraka backs away.

"So you aren't all talk, huh woman." Katsuki smirked clutching his right arm for support.

"You shouldn't underestimate us. We are all aiming to be Hitmen like you too." Uraraka smirked back.

This time around, Uraraka is the one who dashes towards the injured male readying her fist to a punch. She was about to throw a punch when Katsuki crouches down and kick the brunette on her legs making her fall down but Uraraka was able to support her fall with her right arm and aim a right high kick towards the ash blonde's face but Katsuki being a battle-freak, reflexively took advantage of the situation and grip her ankle with his uninjured hand.

"Um.. Bakugou-kun, I'm a girl, you know." Uraraka nervously sweated as she look up at the blonde upside down. The way the ash blonde look at her from above is making her feel uneasy.

Katsuki smirk evilly showing off his sharp teeth as he glowered menacingly down at the struggling brunette. "Sorry Milady but currently I am the demon lord." And with a boost from his injured hand's explosion he twirled Uraraka using his left arm twice before throwing the yelling brunette out of the window.

He smirked triumphantly and was about to go and beat up Deku when,

" _ **HITMAN TEAM WINS!"**_ All Might's loud voice reverberates in the surrounding.

His smirk immediately dropped.

* * *

"WHY THE FUCK DID I LOSE TO YOU?" Katsuki yelled in frustration at the smug Izuku. The five of them with All Might leading in the front are currently going towards the next destination's monitor room.

"It was because you are busy Kacchan."

"I was busy beating up that damn perverted woman! You should've waited for me!"

"I'm sorry for being perverted." Uraraka mumbled as she sooth her back from the fall out of the window.

"There was a time limit, you know." Izuku resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"I don't know how I lost conscious." Iida said as he grab his chin in confusion.

"You still need to fucking wait for me."

"Aren't we enemies though?"

"That doesn't mean anything."

All Might had seen different kinds of battle in his life but this group was the weirdest battle he have ever seen.

* * *

The other students was able to fully show their quirks and abilities through the battle training. Though some haven't really able to show off like Ojiro Mashirao and Toru Hagakure because of the over-powered Todoroki who finishes their battle with one strike.

Izuku sighed as he glances at the people besides him.

Kacchan and Uraraka-san as usual are arguing about something like 'Who had the rights to stands besides Izuku' while Iida-kun was excitedly chatting about todays lesson with Kirishima-kun who seems to have taken a liking to Kacchan's manliness.

When he was just a Deku before he had only Kacchan besides him and now that he has something to aim for, he had gains some new friends.

Aspiring to be a Hero is really the right thing he have done. He was glad that he agreed to All Might's proposition, if he had rejected it that time then he might not be able to see this view.

He grinned widely and stared up at the brightly lit up sky.

"Why the fuck are you smiling creepily, Deku?" Katsuki scrunched up his nose in disgust snapping Izuku out of his daydream.

"You really do pay attention to Deku-kun, you know. I didn't even notice him smiling." Uraraka giggled mischievously.

Katsuki sputtered in embarrassment. "I was fucking stating a fact, you pervert."

"Oh come on, I'm sure you are as perverted as I am."

"And now you fucking admit it to everyone."

"I have no other choice, it was you who started it." The brunette shrug. "Now that we are both perverts then we should build a club that goes 'We aim for Deku's ass' or something like that."

If it was possible, Kacchan's face turns redder than ever.

Izuku sighed. He'll have to handle this too.

"By the way, Midoriya-kun. Why are these two calling you Deku? Isn't your name Midoriya Izuku?" Iida asked out of the blue.

Izuku blinked in surprised.

"Oh. That was because, when Kacchan and me are kids, Kacchan said that my name can also be read as Deku which means 'can't do anything' and our childhood class heard it and they started calling me that because I was quirkless." Izuku just shrugged it off while Katsuki looks away guiltily.

"So it's an insult? Wait you are quirkless?" Iida asked incredulously. He heard Kirishima said something about 'unmanly' in the background.

Izuku wince at his tongue slipping. "That's because my quirk has a switch on or something like that before activating that's why I learned it just recently." Katsuki gave him a raise eyebrow while Izuku look everywhere but him.

"I see." Izuku internally sighed in relief when Iida accepted the explanation.

"But you know what.." Uraraka smiled towards Izuku "Your name sounds like 'Dekiru' which means that 'you can do anything' that's why I like it." She grinned making Izuku's eyes widen.

"Then Deku it is." Izuku smiled brightly making the four of them cover their eyes from the brightness.

"Though I don't approve of this club that goes 'we aim for Deku's ass'." Izuku teasingly said which made Katsuki flustered again.

"I WASN'T FUCKING PLANNING TO!"

"Just give up, President of we aim for Deku's ass." Uraraka gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Oh! Let me in too." Kirishima joined them grinning happily while showing his pointed teeth.

"Then that set me as the Vice President. Iida-kun is our secretary." The brunette added happily while Iida gasp in shock.

Izuku sighed exasperatedly.

* * *

 **Review guys and let's join 'We aim for Deku's ass' club. XD**

 **Hope you like it! I was having so much fun in writing this chapter.**

 **PLUS ULTRAAAAAA!**

 **-Nadonaka desu**


	7. Lost Control

**Standard Disclaimer Applied!**

 **Ugh.. Guess-san pointed out about pairings. I don't really know what to do about that. Let's just wait for it and see what will happen, I guess.**

 **Here's an update!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Lost Control

Izuku panted in exhaustion as he wiped his sweat with his right arm. His ears twitched trying to hear his sadistic mentor's whereabouts while being blindfolded in the darkness.

All Might had texted him, when he arrived home, to meet him in Dagoba beach as soon as possible. He had already guess what his mentor wanted. It was about the hit he got from his childhood friend. All Might isn't satisfied about what happened in their battle training earlier and proposed to him to thoroughly train his intuition more.

So right now, besides the splashing of the waves, Izuku stands in the middle of the silent beach trying to guard his life from his mentor's sneak attack.

He can't hear any footsteps. As expected of the world's greatest hitman. His nose can't really be of use when the smell of the ocean prevents him. His sense of taste and touch is out of the question.

All Might keep on telling him to use his 6th sense but from what he knows there are only 5 senses.

He turns around and raises both his arms to guard himself expecting to be hit in that direction but unfortunately he was hit behind his head. He stumbled forward from the force of the BB bullet. A BB bullet that hurts like hell.

"That can't do, young Midoriya. Don't use your ears alone." He heard All Might's voice from behind then his presence vanishes again.

Izuku grits his teeth in frustration. They have been at this for three hours. He had already guess where the attacks would come, 239 out of 736. All Might wanted him to perfect 100 hits straight before going home, now he need to start all over again.

He inhaled deeply then exhaled with a sigh to calm down.

He just need to find All Might's presence. That's right. All Might has a very weird aura in him, if he concentrate enough he might be able to place his whereabouts.

Left

He raised his left arm just above his neck and as he expected, he was able to catch the BB bullet. Though it hurts like hell.

"That's right. Just like that." Izuku inwardly cheer when he heard All Might's amused voice from his left side.

He might be able to finish this before dinner was ready.

* * *

Izuku exhaustedly sauntered in the hallway towards their room. He wasn't expecting that the 100th attacked from All Might was a Hampshire smash that blows him away towards the freezing sea. His body ache all over and he might had catch a cold.

"Deku-kun?" he turns around and emerald met honey brown eyes.

"Good morning, Uraraka-san." Izuku tried smiling but he guess that it turns out more like a wince because Uraraka's frown deepens.

"You look.." Uraraka hesitated.

"Dead?"

"Something like that. What were you doing anyway?"

"Training."

Uraraka raised a curious brow then her expression brightened up. "You are really serious about being a Hitman aren't you?" Uraraka exclaimed happily.

"Not really but I guess you can interpret it that way." Izuku said. "How was your back anyway?"

"I have already gone to Recovery Girl. She healed it with a chuu and.." she flapped her hands as she explains then made a kissing face. "Ta-da! I'm fine now." The brunette grinned brightly.

Izuku smiled. Sometimes, he envied Uraraka-san's cheerfulness. He should follow her example.

"By the way, did you get interviewed by those reporters outside?" Izuku scowled at the reminder. He can't really handle crowds right now.

* * *

The morning wasn't that eventful. What Izuku didn't expect was when he was picked as the class representative. Kacchan's glare was really scary.

Afterwards, at lunch, the alarm bells rang, informing the students that there was an intruder making them all panicked but luckily it was just a false alarm. Izuku and the others was saved by Iida who saw what was happening outside.

By seeing that, Izuku decided that Iida was more proper to be class representative than him. He was just glad that the others agreed, even Kacchan was silently agreeing.

* * *

"Aren't you excited about Rescue training?" Ashido Mina exclaimed, cheerful as usual.

"That's right. It was a bit weird that we, an aspiring Hitmen are training in rescue. Isn't it supposed to be all battle and stuff?" Kaminari Denki added.

"But rescue training is important. Isn't it a valuable experience in saving someone." Izuku added eyes glinting in determination. Saving is equivalent to being a hero after all.

All eyes turns towards Izuku making him flinch in his seat. Even the cold Todoroki's attention was caught. Kacchan just gave him a look.

"But saving someone is not flashy and manly unlike hitmen who goes in the battlefield." Kirishima joined the conversation making the others nod in agreement.

Izuku frowns. This must be what All Might have been talking about. Mostly all of the people nowadays are aiming to be a hitman. That meant that all of them just wanted a fight or something thrilling.

"Speaking of flashy, Kero." The others turns to Asui Tsuyu. "Isn't Midoriya-chan's quirk resembled All Might?" she wondered out loud.

"A-All Might?" Izuku mentally cursed himself for stuttering. Izuku briefly caught Todoroki glaring at him. What was that about?

"Now that you mention it, they both have strength based type of quirk." Kirishima agreed.

"Are you saying that All Might is Deku-kun's parent or something?" Uraraka joined in.

What?

"Huh? You think that a quirk like Deku's can be compared to All Might's quirk? Don't make me fucking laugh!" Katsuki suddenly interrupted their conversation. Izuku pouted. That was definitely an insult.

"And also, All Might and Midoriya-san don't look anything alike." Yaoyorozu Momo pointed out.

All heads turn towards Izuku making him flinched for the second time.

"Deku-kun is a cute bunny!" Uraraka suddenly exclaimed. The other girls nodded in agreement.

"There's no way Midoriya-kun can be related to that." Iida said as he did a chopping motion.

"Midoriya is manly though he isn't that buff out." Kirishima added.

"Midoriya is sexy!" they all turned towards the little purple teen, as he made a thumbs up, in disgust.

Izuku didn't know how the topic suddenly went from rescuing to him. And also, he couldn't tell if he was the one who was insulted or All Might.

"Does that mean that Mineta will join in our club?" Izuku can only face palmed at Kirishima's question.

"We're here. Stop gossiping and get out." Aizawa Shouta mumbled as he got out of the bus. The others followed suit.

The students were in awe at the sight of USJ. They met Thirteen who explains to them the danger of their respective quirks.

Izuku's attention was diverted by the swirling mass of shadow in the middle of the fountain. His intuition was acting up. He got a very bad feeling about this situation.

"Sensei. What is that?" Kirishima pointed out Izuku's worry.

Aizawa's eyes narrowed dangerously as a menacing aura suddenly dance around him. "Thirteen, take care of the kids." He said before jumping towards where the villains are coming out one by one.

"Students get back!" Thirteen went in front of the crowd. "Those are real villains." He warned the students.

Villain? Izuku's eyes widen in fright. How come the villains are here? This is a Hitmen's facility for goodness sake. Aren't they scared? Hitmen won't hesitate in killing them, even if they would beg or prostrate.

Anyway, he shouldn't go and worry about the villains. What he needs to worry about are why these villains are so confident in coming where they would be digging their own graves.

He breath in to calm down and glance around. The other students are scared. His classmates safety are top priority.

"We need to inform the faculty members about the intruders." Izuku said loudly gaining the others attention.

If Thirteen can express being startled then he had already did. This kid here is calm for his age. The others was already panicking but because of his determination the other students have calmed down a little. This kid is frightening.

"We can't ring the alarm." Yaoyorozu said worriedly.

"It seems that they have someone interfering our communication device." Todoroki said.

"Then our only option is to make someone run there to inform the teachers." Izuku grits his teeth in frustration. These villains have planned this from the start. They shouldn't go and bring their guard down. "Iida-kun, you are the fastest out of all of us. Can you go?"

Iida hesitated "I can't just leave you guys here." He protested.

"Shut the fuck up! So long as I am here then you shouldn't have to worry." Katsuki growled in irritation. The others nodded their head encouragingly.

Iida frowns but nodded his head reluctantly. He was about to dash outside when the swirling of darkness suddenly appeared in front.

"Greetings, Hitmen." The darkness form change into something humanoid. "We are the League of Villains. We have invited ourselves in your territory. We are here to kill All Might but it seems that the person we are looking for isn't here yet." He added somewhat politely.

Izuku's eyes narrowed. They are here to kill his mentor? How the hell did they know that All Might would be here, anyway? They were inform for the last seconds that All Might would join them in USJ so how did these group of villains got All Might's schedule? A possibility of a traitor? Izuku's eyes widen at the thought. There's no way.

"But now that we are here—" the villain was interrupted when Katsuki lunged forward followed by Kirishima.

Izuku wasn't able to stop them when the darkness scattered around and envelope the two. He was about to warn the others to back away when he was also envelope by the darkness.

The next thing he knew was that he can feel the caressed of the winds as he felt his self fall. He gradually open his eyes and was met with a body of water. He was able to tell that he was still inside USJ, then that means the others should be safe. He exhaled deeply and prepared himself to be plunged in the water.

When he opened his eyes, he saw a shark-like figure coming towards his directions. He smirked in delight. Oh yes, if it's a shark then he won't hesitate. He have fought different kinds of sharks so he knew how to defeat them, thanks to his sadistic mentor. Or well, he can just punch it away.

He readied himself to a punch when he felt something in his waist and was pulled out of the water. The next thing he knew, he was standing besides Asui and a panicking Mineta.

"Thanks." He smiled at the two.

"You are welcome, Kero." Asui said in her neutral expression.

"There are villains everywhere!" Mineta shouted while frantically going in a circle.

"You need to calm down, Mineta-kun." Izuku reassured the smaller man.

"Midoriya-chan is right." Asui agreed.

"Why are you two so calm? Those guys are villains, you know." Mineta said eyeing the two of them.

"You won't gain anything by panicking. That's what my mentor have always taught me." Izuku said. He had never knew that his mentor's wisdom would somewhat be useful.

Mineta was able to calm down a little making Izuku analyze his surroundings. The villains seems like they won't be attacking them anytime soon.

"We need to make a plan. Escaping is our top priority." Izuku said in determination. The two nodded in unison.

The three of them explain how their quirk works and was able to plan out something simple. Izuku was glad that they were able to escape without a scratch.

The villains seems so stupid that they can fool them by something simple, but why are they so confident that they could kill All Might? They must have something or someone who can kill the world's greatest hitman.

Izuku rub his temple when his intuition been acting out. "It's Aizawa-sensei!" Mineta pointed out making Izuku look up. Izuku was fascinated that their teacher without an offensive kind of quirk was able to bring down every villain like it was nothing.

But why is it that he can't seem to calm down? Why can't he stop shuddering in fear. His intuition keep on ringing in his head telling him to run away.

Suddenly, a huge amount of killing intent made the three of them freeze. Izuku's turned towards the source and saw a villain with a dismembered hand in their face. While Aizawa was busy fighting another villain, that villain lunge forward and grab their adviser's elbow. Izuku's eyes widen when their teacher's elbow crumbled piece by piece making Aizawa yell in anguish.

No. No. No. No. You have got to be kidding me.

Someone grab his jumpsuit making Izuku's attention turned towards the shivering duo beside him. "Midoriya, D-don't you d-dare do wh-what you are th-thinking." Mineta stammered in fear with tears at the corner of his eyes. Asui was shivering and whimpering in silence.

Then a villain that looks like a bird with his brain pouring out of his head attack their teacher making Izuku clench his fist hard. He shut his eyes tight and looks away.

He wanted to be a hero but here he is, just standing frozen in fear watching his teacher suffer. He couldn't save him. He couldn't save anyone. Is there nothing he could do?

"Shigaraki Tomura, One of the students were able to get away." The familiar voice of the warp gate made Izuku open his eyes.

Someone got away?

"Huh?" The villain named, Shigaraki, glared at the other villain. He started scratching his neck in frustration. "If you weren't a warp gate, I'd have already killed you, Kurogiri." He growled dangerously. "It's game over. Let's go home."

"Home? Did I hear it right? They are going home?" he heard Mineta said hopefully.

"But first.." for the first time, Izuku met an eye with pure evil intention. "Let's go and break their heart." In slow motion, Izuku was able to trade places with Asui and raised his hands in defense as the villain closes the distance in the blink of an eye.

Disintegration. It seems that this is his end. Izuku stared determinedly at the villains eyes. At the very end, he was still able to save someone.

He felt a soft touch from his head but nothing happened. "Ah, you are so cool Eraserhead." The Shigaraki guy said amusedly.

In that moment, Izuku slapped the villains hand away and readied a fist "SMAAAASH!" the wind pressure of the punch sends a bunch of villains away.

Izuku was expecting his arms to break because he forgot to hold back but fortunately, he must've unconsciously controlled it.

"Smash? Are you All Might's fan or something?" Izuku heard Shigaraki's voice making his eyes widen. It didn't work? When he look up, he was expecting meeting Shigaraki's eyes but instead he was met with the villain with a bird like appearance. "Get him, Nomu." Shigaraki's tired voice commanded.

With a rush of adrenaline and trusting his intuition, Izuku grab Mineta and Asui by their back and leap back as much as he can. The Nomu also lunge forward following Izuku. Using at least 30% of One for All in his legs, he pivoted his legs atop the Nomu's head and backflip with his two classmates tightly clutching at him.

"WOW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Mineta exclaimed in amazement as Izuku landed safely near Aizawa.

"I'll try holding them back, can you two get Aizawa-sensei to safety?" Izuku said as he glared at the direction of the villains. He wasn't sure but All Might was faster than that Nomu so he can at least try to make some time until some reinforcements come and also, his intuitions keeps on helping him out.

"Don't be stupid, Midoriya-chan! We won't leave you behind, kero." Asui retorted.

"That's right. Even sensei wasn't able to defeat that monster." Mineta added worriedly.

"Don't worry. I won't die." Izuku said not taking his eyes off of the amused villain.

Izuku heard Aizawa groaned in protest but ignored it. He would accept any punishment than seeing someone die.

"GO!" Izuku yelled and jump away from the three when the Nomu dash towards him. He was glad that the Nomu followed him. If he's catch by that hands he'll definitely be crush to death so his priority is to escape until help comes.

He saw Asui and Mineta carried Aizawa away in the corner of his eyes.

"You are strong." Shigaraki said in amusement when the Nomu stop moving. "I never knew that someone could keep up with Nomu. He was after all, created to kill All Might." He added.

"Why would you want to kill All Might?" Izuku asked. That's right, make some time until help comes. Maybe he would go and talk until later.

Shigaraki chuckled evilly. "All Might is something that symbolizes to you that us villains can't do anything until he perishes. What was he called again? World's greatest hitman?" he then scrunch his nose up in disgust. "Hitmen are also evil so why is it that we villains aren't treated the same? So to make everything fair, I decided to kill All Might and then kill all of you one by one." He grinned creepily and pointed his forefinger at him. "Because All Might isn't present, then let me start with you, Midori Usagi-chan."

Izuku's eyes widen in alert when the Nomu lunge at him again. He dodge to the right making the villain follow him. 30% isn't enough. He narrowed his eyes and tried concentrating. 50% hurts a bit but he could try.

The Nomu was about to catch him when he spun around once and threw a 50% punch to the Nomu's head. He blink in surprise when he didn't feel any pain like usual but what's more surprising was that the Nomu didn't even feel something by that punch. He made some distance by leaping away from the Nomu.

"You are really surprising, you know, but you can't defeat Nomu like that. He has shock absorption after all." Shigaraki chuckled.

Shock absorption? Is it the reason why he can use One for All like this or maybe there are other reason? Then is it possible to use 100%?

Shaking his head to shake off the thoughts he didn't notice his intuition flaring up and the Nomu swipe him away.

The only thing he could feel was pain. Then he heard a loud crash coming from the entrance of the USJ and the next thing he knew, he had black out.

* * *

All Might's POV

All Might was having a bad feeling about this situation. His intuition isn't as strong as young Midoriya's but he could still trust his intuition. So without further ado, he buff out to his other form, left the bewildered Nedzu, and dash away towards USJ.

He didn't expect to meet up with young Iida running towards his direction with all his got. He stop in front of him panting and panicking. "What happened, Young Iida?" All Might asked worriedly.

Iida tried calming down and deeply inhaled. "Th-there were villains attacking USJ, All Might-sensei."

After hearing that, he rushed away without hesitation. He didn't even stop as he punch the entrance door of the USJ.

He had expected that his students must have been cowering in fear but what he felt made him cower in fear instead. The moment he entered the facility All Might was left frozen in place. This killing intent was familiar. He knew he had felt it somewhere before but where exactly?

"S-sensei." His other students voice quiver in fear but he can clearly tell that they were delighted when he arrived.

"FEAR NOT!" He growled dangerously. He will find out who's killing intent it is either way. "'CAUSE I AM HERE!"

He jump in the middle of the scene where he felt the overwhelming aura still dancing around.

"We get a continue." The villain with a dismembered hand in his face smirked in delight. "Nomu?" he glance at the other villain who is called Nomu making All Might turn towards it.

What All Might had to say was caught in his throat. There besides the Nomu is his protégé standing up with a murderous aura surrounding him. He looks injured by the blood flowing from his head but he also looks unconscious by the way he stood up.

"Young Midoriya?" All Might tried calling him out but was met with silence. He was then glared by cold emerald eyes making him shudder in fear. Him. The world's greatest hitman was shuddering in fear.

The next thing he knew, Midoriya had disappeared in a flash and the Nomu was thrown away.

"W-what?" he heard the villains disbelief voice but went ignored as he saw his protégé had gone and beat up the Nomu using One for All at a 100%. Before he knew it, the villain with the beak was thrown out of the ceiling.

All Might gape in disbelief. What the hell happened?

He was about to call out to Midoriya when the said person lunge towards the other villain.

"KUROGIRI!" the villain shouted in panicked and was envelope by a mass of darkness before he was swallowed up. Shit. The villains have escape.

Midoriya stood motionless when the villain disappeared. His head then snaps towards All Might direction. "Midoriya my boy?" All Might tried calling him out but instead of recognizing All Might, he went and threw him a punch. Luckily for All Might, he was able to blocked the attack.

This is bad. Midoriya is out of it. What should he do?

When he was leaping away from the greenet. He saw ice crawling towards his protégé.

"Young Todoroki." All Might said in acknowledgement when the heterochromatic eyed student of his walk besides him in his usual composed poise.

"What happened to Midoriya?" Todoroki asked, keeping his eyes towards the greenet.

"I don't know. He was already like this when I arrived." All Might said, eyeing the green-haired teen worriedly. He was relieved that Midoriya wasn't struggling. He was just standing there motionless but by the cold eyes glaring at them he wasn't sure until when will they be able to restrain him.

"The fuck is this? Where the fuck is the enemy?" Bakugou then appeared with his palm emitting small explosions.

"Wait. Is that Midoriya being restrained with ice?" Kirishima followed suit after the ash blonde.

"We have no other choice but to restrain him. He was attacking All Might all of a sudden." Todoroki said calmly.

"FUCK YOU! Deku won't attack someone that easily, specially All Might." Bakugou growled angrily.

"IIDA TENYA HAD ARRIVED!" Iida informed them followed by the whole faculty members.

All Might heave a sighed of relief. Midnight maybe can help them take out Midoriya without hurting him but why did he suddenly lost control?

But after this, young Midoriya's training regime will be harder than ever.

* * *

 **Uh, sorry about this chapter. I don't know why but I have this feeling that I should apologize. I wish you would like it though.**

 **Thanks for reviewing last chapter.**

 **Please continue encouraging me through reviews! See ya~**

 **PLUS ULTRA!**

 **-Nadonaka**


	8. A Hitman-style Sports Festival Part 1

**Special Thanks to CyberKrasher for giving me a wonderful idea for a future chapter!**

 **Sorry for the late update, I was busy or something, but here it is anyway~**

 **ENJOY! Standard Disclaimer Applied!**

* * *

Chapter 8: A Hitman-style Sports Festival Part 1 (ROYAL BATTLE)

Izuku blink his eyes open but then squinted his eyelids at the sudden bright light. He tried raising his hand to cover from the sudden brightness but found out that he couldn't.

The clink of the metal made him glance down and realized that he was restrained in the bed. His arms, legs, torso, and his neck were tightly bound by a metal chain. He was currently experiencing déjà vu. Reminiscing those days in which his sadistic mentor been tying him up.

Wait.. never mind that. What the hell happened? Why was he tied up again?

"Are you okay?" the rough voice of an older woman made him glance beside the bedside and made eye contact with Recovery Girl who smiled down at him. "You were out for two whole days. We have already informed your guardian, so you don't need to worry. How are you feeling?" she added as she approach him while gliding her chair.

Izuku blink in surprised. He was out for two whole days? "I'm okay—" his voice was kinda raspy due to sleeping that long and he's hungry too. "What happened?" he asked. He have been tied up before because of training so he wasn't really worried about it but he have never been tied up in a hospital bed or in any bed at all. He doesn't feel any pain nor does he have any injuries, so why was he in the infirmary?

His memory is kind of hazy. What were they doing again? What day was it today?

"You don't remember anything?" Recovery Girl asked which Izuku nodded hesitantly. "The students of class 1-A were supposed to do some rescue training but some villains attack all of a sudden."

Izuku's eyes widen. Some of his previous memories rush back in his head. That's right. Shigaraki. The Nomu. League of Villains. "The others, how were they?" he frantically asked as he tried sitting up. The chains that bound him broke as he unconsciously used One for All. He immediately regretted sitting up when he felt a sudden rush of dizziness and headache making him laid back again on the bed.

"Calm down little boy. All the students were okay. Luckily there were no casualties but—" she trailed off as she sighed. "Aizawa, that reckless idiot got injured. He's already fine though. Nothing he can't handle." She said a bit annoyed.

Izuku heave a sighed of relief. That's good. No one was hurt that badly. That's good.

"Did you remember what happened after you defeated that 'Nomu'?"

Izuku stared at her in confusion. Nomu? That huge bird-like villain? "I wasn't aware that I was the one who defeated it." He said as he frowned.

"So you were unconscious when you did it." Izuku heard Recovery Girl mumbled as she wrote something in a pad of paper.

Wait. He defeated that huge villain all by himself and unconsciously to boot. There's no way he could do that. That Shigaraki guy told him that they created the Nomu to kill All Might so there was no way that he could defeat that thing all on his own. His intuition told him so.

"You can rest until you want to, but you need to wait for at least 3 hours to be dismissed." Recovery Girl said as she smiled at him. "Though I have to advise you not to participate in the sports festival but I'm sure that you would force yourself either way, so I'm just going to remind you not to overexert yourself , okay dear?"

"Sports festival?" Izuku asked curiously.

"You haven't heard about the Yuuei Sports festival?" ah he doesn't like how that sound. "Our sports festival is famous more than the Olympics nowadays. Mostly all the students of Yuuei participate to show the world who they are, so basically the sports festival is an important event because you students would compete to become the top to determine who would become the next greatest hitman."

He doesn't really want to participate in something like that but he would guess that his sadistic mentor will force him to do so, so he doesn't really have any other choice.

The silence was interrupted by the knock on the door. "Come in." Recovery Girl said as she spun around to face the visitor.

All Might entered in his skeleton form. He suddenly lighten up when he saw Izuku was awake. "Young Midoriya, you're awake!" he beamed happily.

"Yes, I'm sorry for worrying you." Izuku smiled. All Might had a deep black bags under his eyes. He must've been worried sick about him.

Wait. Is it All right that Recovery Girl is here?

"It's fine. Some of the pro heroes and the faculty members knows about my other form but you, the Principal, some friends of mine, and Recovery Girl are the only one who knows about my quirk." All Might reassured the greenet which made Izuku scowl. Sometimes, he can be creeped out by All Might's mind reading ability. "Never mind about that. I'm glad that you are okay now but I need to talk to you about something." He said as he dragged a chair beside the bed and sat down.

"Well, I should get myself some food. I'll see you later, Toshinori." Recover Girl said as she walked out of the room. All Might was grateful that he have some understanding friends.

"What do you want to talk about, All Might?" Izuku asked curiously. All Might being serious all of a sudden is quite frightening.

"For starters, a friend of mine from the police, his name was Naomasa, would like to interrogate you about what happened in USJ. He knows about One for All so you don't have to worry about telling him about that. But that besides the point—" All Might said. "The sports festival is coming soon."

Izuku resisted the urge to face palm. He was already expecting this.

"So it seems that Recovery Girl had already told you about it." Izuku nodded. It's kinda weird that their conversation would flow even though only one of them is talking. "Sports festival is different than a normal sports festival. I'm sure that you are already fit enough to participate so I don't have to worry about that. I know it's selfish of me but I want to ask you a request."

"What is it?"

"I want you to tell the whole world that the next greatest hit— no, that's not it. It should be that, I want you to tell the whole world that the very first Hero of the world—" he pointed a finger to his chest "is here?"

* * *

 **After two weeks (Sports Festival)**

Izuku clench his hands to a fist and stared at it determinedly.

" _ **I still have a few hours to be in my other form so this is a bit selfish of me and I'm making you feel responsible about this but I wanted you to be there. Shout to the whole world that the Hero that would save them is here. Make them feel safe. I know that if it is you then you could do it."**_

He smiled to himself. If it was the old him then he might have rejected All Might's request but right now, he can proved to everyone that he can save them. That he can be their hero.

"Midoriya." Izuku turned around and was a bit startled that Todoroki was starting a conversation with him. "I know that you have just gotten better but let me tell you one thing—" the heterochromatic eyed teen glared fiercely at the greenet. "I know for sure that I am stronger than you so I won't lose."

Izuku blink in surprised.

"Whoa! Midoriya was just challenged by the strongest guy in our class." He heard Kirishima whispered somewhere in the waiting room. Izuku can feel Katsuki's heated glare from the back of his head.

"Don't you fucking think that you are declaring a war to the wrong person?" Katsuki interrupted the other student chattering noises.

Izuku glance towards Katsuki's direction then darted his eyes determinedly at the half-colored haired teen. All of them are serious about being a hitman but him aspiring as a hero isn't half-hearted either.

"I have no intention of losing to anyone." Todoroki said coldly and turned towards the door.

* * *

" _Hey! Pay attention, Audience! Swarm, mass media!"_ Present Mic cheerfully announced in the intercom. _"The Yuuei Sports Festival is about to begin! Hey, Everybody! ARE YOU READY?"_ The spectators shouted in return to Present Mic's enthusiasm. _"It's time for the students to enter the first year stage. LET'S HEAR IT FOR CLASS 1-A!"_

The students of class 1-A, one by one walk in the stadium while the whole audience erupted in cheers. They were then followed by the other classes while Present Mic introduced them.

Though Izuku wanted to face palm after the great Bakugou Katsuki himself ruined the pledge by declaring to stand above everyone making the other classes became much more hostile to them.

Well, his first priority isn't to become a hitman anyway. He'll become a Hero that everyone will acknowledge.

"The first event is.." Midnight, the rated 18+ hero trailed off for a dramatic effect. ".. ROYAL BATTLE!" the whole crowed erupted in cheers.

Izuku paled by hearing the word 'battle'. Really, God must love screwing with his life.

"Rules are simple. Die or Survive! You can either wait until the time limit ends or die by someone's hands, though you need to kill at least 10 students to pass. And so long as you stay inside the field, you can do anything you want! You will be provided with a dummy gun of your choice or you can just use your own quirk. That means brawling is fine. You are also provided with a watch that states your Life Points. If your life points dissipates then you die." Midnight smirk as she slap her whip on the ground. "time limit is thirty minutes! NOW GO AND KILL EACH OTHER!" She roared uncharacteristically. "By the way, if only one of you is left then that's all the better. That just means that you are the one who would be at the top." Midnight added with a wink in a cute voice.

So they wanted this to be done as soon as possible. At the very least, every student entered in different entrances.

Izuku clutch his gun of choice tightly. He really isn't the type to use one but he still took one. Luckily, All Might taught him how to used one. He glance down on his left wrist and watch the red numbers that states 'LP: 1000'.

He uses One for All to launch himself atop a six story building easily. He crouched down and tried looking around their choice of field. It was similar to ground beta but their current battlefield was in the middle of the stadium so it wasn't as wide but that would mean, that he would be facing someone sooner.

He closes his eyes and concentrated on using his intuition. At times like this, he would love to thank All Might for heightening his intuition.

His eyes narrowed then he tilted his head backwards as a bullet just passed through his nose. Activating One for All at 10%. He leap in the air and spun to his right and aim his gun to the culprit head. With the help of the Almighty All Might himself, his aim transcends even that of the greatest sniper.

Beep. _**'Hit on the head. -1000 LP'**_

"So there are certain spots in the body that corresponds for the points." Izuku muttered and landed on another building. He heard a frustrated groan from where the person was. He felt sorry for the guy.

" _ **FIRST KILL WAS FROM MIDORIYA IZUKU!"**_ Present Mic's loudly cheered from the intercom making Izuku scowl. Seriously? Do they really need a commentator for this?

A series of loud explosions then followed. So Kacchan is going on offensive rather than sneaking around.

" _ **BAKUGOU KATSUKI IS RAGING LIKE THE DEMON LORD HIMSELF!"**_ Izuku would wish that, that blond English teacher of them would just shut up for his own good.

Anyway, he needs to stand out so he should probably go and wreck havoc like how Kacchan do it. He contemplates for a bit but decided against it. There are still two more events anyway, that is if some of them will survive this.

Izuku jump from building to building stealthily while looking for students around. He heard Present Mic and their homeroom teacher comment about certain battles here and then. A couple of minutes looking around he saw someone fighting another one. If he aim at them at this distance, he could hit them but that's playing dirty, right?

Scratching his head in frustration. He made his presence known by jumping in the middle of the brawl. The two students were startled for a bit but was able to regain their footing immediately. Izuku smirked in triumph and dash first to the left. Using 10% of One for All, he punch the long-haired teen in the gut, the impact made him flew to the other side.

Beep. _**'Hit in the stomach. -300LP'**_

That's it?

Beep. _**'Unconscious. -700LP'**_

He sighed in relief. So there were sensors for that huh?

He narrowly dodge a bullet from the other person, then he leapt away to dodge when a wall of rock appeared under his feet. While in the air he aimed his gun at the ginger-head male in the head.

Beep. _**'Hit in the head. -1000LP'**_

"Sorry about that!" Izuku exclaimed cheerfully when he saw the other person clutch their head in pain at the hit of the BB bullet. He was very happy that he had now someone to share the pain with of those darn BB bullets.

3 down. 7 more to go!

Izuku's intuition flared up making him halt his steps. He glance around him cautiously. So the other class was teaming up. He can't feel any of his classmates aura near him but currently there are at least 3 students surrounding him.

One of them is above a building behind him with a distance of 30 meters. One is hiding on the right inside a building while the other was hiding in the alley way just near his left.

He should first deal with the farthest, seems like the guy was holding a sniper from what his intuition is telling him. With a boost of One for All, Izuku disappeared in the blink of an eye then reappeared behind the guy who was laying in his stomach with sniper at hand. He did a chop on the neck with a clean swoop.

Beep. _**'Unconscious. -1000LP'**_

After that he easily defeated the other two. It seems like all of them are from the support course, from what he could tell by their equipment.

Oh well, 6 down. 4 more to go!

* * *

" _ **TEN MINUTES LEFT!"**_ Present Mic roared excitedly, reminding the students.

In the passed few minutes. Izuku was able to defeat four more students with the used of the dummy guns. He hit all of them straight in the head. He got the feeling that All Might was currently smirking proudly at this display.

He was about to rest up and wait for the time limit to end when he felt a surge of ice crawled in his direction. He flip backwards in instinct and when he landed on his feet, he was face to face with the Todoroki Shoto himself.

Izuku paled. This is definitely bad.

"This was unexpected. I never knew that we would face each other just on the first round." Todoroki calmly stated.

"Todoroki-kun, um how many have you defeated?" Izuku nervously asked as he planned his escape in his head.

"I lost count after 20."

This guy is definitely a natural.

"How about we just wait until the time limit ends?" Izuku suggested.

"I don't plan to." And with that, the ground was covered with ice.

Izuku jump high in the air when he felt the ice crawl up in his feet. He uses One for All at 30% and jump atop a building's roof.

"Don't run away!" Todoroki glared and sends giants spikes of ice in his direction but Izuku was able to counter it with a punch.

Izuku shuddered. He didn't know if it was from the ice or from his classmate's killing intent but with that potent of a killing intent. Izuku was sure that a certain someone will be able to tell.

"HALF-HALF BASTARD!" Oh speak of the devil.

Kacchan and Todoroki glared intensely at each other before the two lunge forward.

Izuku was relieved that the two seems to forgot about him but as expected, the God's up there loves screwing around with him when the two he least wanted to face collided in his direction.

Beep. _**'Taken damage. -100LP'**_

The three stood up and backs away from each other to create some distance.

Katsuki just merely glared in Izuku direction before glaring towards the calm heterochromatic eyed teen. Todoroki swiped his hand in Katsuki's direction but with the ash blonde's strength, he blew the spike of ice that surge upwards with blasts of explosions.

Izuku stand guard and create a bit of a distance away from the two monsters. He heard Present Mic shouted something like a 'Threesome Battle' which Izuku resisted the urge to face palm.

Todoroki was about to dodge Katsuki's right hook when,

" _ **TIME'S UP!"**_ Present Mic announced in the intercom which made Izuku internally cheer.

But because of the interruption. Todoroki, who was distracted, was hit in the cheek.

Beep. _**'Taken damage. -200LP'**_

* * *

 **I'm really not good at this.**

 **Anyway Review, please?**

 **PLUS ULTRA!**

 **-Nadonaka**


	9. A Hitman-style Sports Festival Part 2

**Standard Disclaimer Applied!**

* * *

Chapter 9: A Hitman-style Sports Festival Part 2 (FLAG RETRIEVAL)

Izuku was glad that the catastrophe from the last event didn't happen. He glance around and found out that, mostly all of class 1-A was able to survived. As expected of them but he had to wonder, how did someone like Mineta able to survive? He shouldn't really judge someone by their cover.

And also, the tension from Katsuki and Todoroki was still there though he was glad that Todoroki's attention was suddenly diverted to Katsuki and the other way around. He really doesn't want to fight them.

" _I congratulate you in passing the Royal Battle!"_ Midnight uttered in her best seductive voice. _"Why don't we look up for the result?"_ She wink and pointed up at the hologram behind her. The list of participants for the second event appeared descending from the top contender to the lowest score. Todoroki had top with a score of 34 kills followed by Katsuki who scored 31 kills.

Those monsters.

Izuku saw his name place from the lowest. The others have gone and defeated at least ten students and above. The only students who didn't pass are the one who was defeated and 42 students were able to passed the first event.

He was satisfied about his score but he was sure that his sadistic mentor would complain about it so he have to show off at least a little in the second event.

" _Now that we already know who's participating for the next event. Why don't we figure out what's the event for the next round?"_

Izuku clapped his hands in a prayer and shuts his eyes tight. Please give us something normal!

" _IT'S FLAG RETRIEVAL!"_

Izuku blink in surprised. That sounds much more normal than the first event. He internally cheered.

" _We will give you a time limit of 15 minutes to team up to at least a group of 2-4 with each other and let me tell you what's special about this event—"_ Midnight smirk in delight, showing off her sadistic side. _"Each contestant has points assigned to them based on their performance in the royal battle! From the lowest contender, they had 5 points in their disposal, then add another 5 points to gain 10 points for the next participant and so on, but the one with the highest score was assigned with a whooping of 10 million points!"_

The whole crowd of students glared in Todoroki's direction. The heterochromatic eyed teen just stood there in total confidence while Katsuki's rage can be heard in a distance.

Izuku was just glad that he didn't show off. He really was. Thank you very much!

" _Rules are simple, every flag's points will be the sum of the group's points. You need to capture the enemy flags to reach the top. Only four groups will be able to pass. The four teams that will be able to capture the most flag points within the time limit of 15 minutes will win the event. If your flag was stolen, you can steal it back. As long as you stay inside the battlegrounds, you can do anything you want. We would provide you with a weapon of your choice or you can just use your quirk. You are also, like the last event, given a watch that specifies your Life Points, if you die then you're out. That's it!"_

What did Izuku expect? It sounds the same as the first event, the difference is just that it'll be a team battle.

"Deku-kun! Let's team up!" Uraraka Ochako approached the greenet with a smile.

"I was thinking of asking you too." Izuku exclaimed as he flash his brightest smile making the brunette take a step back while covering her eyes.

"Then let's asked the 'We Aim for Deku's Ass' Club members to join our team." Uraraka suggested.

"Can we not mention that club in public?" Izuku nervously said as he glance around towards the crowding of students. He sighed when he notice that everyone was busy and no one was listening to them.

"President Bakugou!" the brunette strolled towards the raging ash blonde ignoring Izuku's complain.

"YOU WANNA DIE?" Katsuki barked out a growl.

"Let's team up!"

"GO AND DIE YOU PERVERT!"

"Sorry, Vice President! We already formed a group." Kirishima interrupted in between the two.

"Currently, we are the Baku-bro team!" Ashido Mina cheered as she raised her right fist.

"Even though you're a girl?" Hanta Sero smirked as he showed his straight teeth.

"Is that so? Then, I'll asked secretary-kun." Uraraka waved them goodbye as she strolled towards Iida's direction.

Izuku rub his temple as he closes his eyes in annoyance. So they are going to officially decide the club without his permission?

Wait that's not it.

"IIDA-KUN! LET US TEAM UP!" Izuku resisted the urge to face palm. Uraraka-san is acting like a little kid asking her friend to play.

"Sorry Midoriya, Uraraka. I have already joined Todoroki's team." Iida said as he frowned. "And also, I shouldn't rely on you guys that much. I need to do something on my own someday." He stated with clear determination.

Izuku and Uraraka simultaneously smiled. Iida at the very least is growing up. "It's okay, Iida-kun. Good luck!"

"Then next is.. wait. We don't have any other members left." The brunette panicked as she pulled her hair out.

"Why don't you let me in your team?" A pink-haired girl said with a support course equipment approached the two of them.

"WELCOME TO 'WE AIM FOR DEKU'S ASS' CLUB!"

"THAT'S NOT IT!"

* * *

Izuku sighed in exhaustion as the two girls chatted about Hatsume Mei's babies or something. The girl has some good inventions that they can use. He was also glad that Tokoyami Fumikage wasn't on any team yet and they were able to get a valuable team member with good defense.

"Uraraka-san will be guarding our flag with Tokoyami-kun. While Hatsume-san will support the two of you. Let me be the one to capture enemy flags." Izuku stated as they huddled up.

"Are you gonna be okay, Deku-kun?" Uraraka asked in concern.

"Don't worry." He grinned confidently. "I'm going to aim for that 10 million flag for you guys."

Tokoyami crossed his arms in his chest. "Then I won't let anyone touch our flag until then."

"While I go and set up some traps in our hideout." Hatsume grinned widely as she took out her inventions. Izuku sweat dropped at the mention of traps and just nodded his head.

* * *

" **IN THE COUNT OF THREE! GO!"**

Izuku felt the urge to face palm at Midnight's Go signal. He just shrugged it off and willed himself to get use to their usual weirdness.

He crouched down silently atop the highest building he saw. This time around, he didn't brought any weapon. He'll use his quirk and gain everyone's attention.

The battleground is a ruined warzone. The field is a bit bigger than the last event's battlefield. Everything was quiet except for the gust of wind.

It's so quiet. He wasn't expecting this. He thought that maybe Kacchan or some battle freak would be raging war right now but there aren't any presence around him. They are hidden quite well.

And Present Mic is unusually quiet either.

He smirked. They must've thought that they can hide their presence with his intuition around that the great All Might himself had trained to perfection.

Izuku closes his eyes to concentrate. He can feel every person's aura within 1000 meters wide. Each student had different auras. He already learned his classmates signature aura's and quirks. Right now, half of the participants are almost Class 1-A. That's a huge advantage.

Mineta, Shoji, and Asui from 300 meters away in the northeast side.

Kacchan's team is in the west side, 800 meters away.

Todoroki's are..

He opened his eyes and stood up. They are currently in the middle of the battlefield. All four of them, Todoroki, Iida, Yaoyorozu and Kaminari are huddled up together in one place.

What confidence and Todoroki isn't even hiding his huge presence away.

Izuku's intuition can tell that he can beat Todoroki with 30% of One for All. He is just worried about their plan. They must have laid traps if they are that confident, he should get cautious. Yaoyorozu can create anything as long as she knows how they work.

Izuku uses 30% of One for All and jump atop a building to another building. His mission is to retrieve Todoroki's team flag. If he can have that, then he don't need to worry about them losing their own flag but he also need to trust his own teammates.

He made sure to hide a 100 meter distance away from the enemy team. His intuition isn't warning him of anything so it must be safe to attack.

Activating One for All. He break inside a building's window, he was sure the enemy team was in.

"I didn't expect that you would be the first one to find us. You must have a great sense of intuition, aren't you, Midoriya?" Todoroki's cold voice muttered in the eerily silent surroundings. Iida was holding onto the flag. Kaminari and Yaoyorozu are supporting him in the front. So Todoroki will be the one to fight off every enemy, huh?

"You must be quite confident about your strength that you aren't even trying to run away from me." Izuku gritted out, a bit irritated that he was being underestimated.

"Quite, you say?" Todoroki laughed mockingly and glared at the greenet. "I am indeed confident, not just quite a bit. After all, I am strong."

An angry vein pop out in Izuku's temple. He was really being underestimated.

Izuku's intuition warned him as surge of ice crawled out in his direction at a fast pace. He raises his feet and activated One for All at 50%. He doesn't care anymore. He'll beat up this cocky guy for sure.

He smash the ice on the ground with the impact of a stomp. The pressure sends the ice scattering everywhere. The ground that was supposed to be in the third floor underneath them crumbled and caved in.

The four students gape in surprised as they fall down in the second floor of the building with Izuku.

"If you are strong then there is no need for me to hold back, right?" Izuku gave his most intimidating glare and prepared himself in a fighting stance.

Todoroki had never been scared to anybody besides his father, Endeavor. There is no one who can make him shiver in fear besides his father's presence.

But right now, he stared at the shorter boy in front of him. Who was ready to pounce at every prey in front of him.

He wasn't tall nor was he bulked up. This guy who was all sunshine and said that he likes 'rescue training' was nowhere in sight as he towers the four of them with a threatening killing intent.

Izuku attention was diverted to his side. This presence is..

BOOM. A huge explosion destroyed the wall.

"Aren't you guys forgetting someone in this party?" Bakugou snarled furiously as he exploded the wall of the building. The rubble crunch down under his feet as he slowly walk inside the building.

"Kacchan." Izuku said in acknowledgement.

"Yo, nerd. You should probably fucking hide that killing intent of yours."

Izuku blink in surprise. Was his killing intent that potent that even Katsuki was able to notice it from that far away? Wasn't he 800 meters away earlier?

He deeply inhaled then exhaled loudly to calm down.

"I nearly forgot my objective if it weren't for Kacchan arriving." Izuku said with his most dazzling smile. The earlier awkwardness disperses making the other four students sighed in relief. "But for now—" Izuku pivoted his right foot and launch himself to Iida's direction. "I need this one!" he exclaimed as he punch the surprised Iida in the stomach and grab the flag when he releases it.

Beep. **-300LP.**

Iida was send on the wall by the greenet's punch. Izuku was a bit surprised that Iida was able to survived a 10% punch. As expected of him.

He turned around and give the five students a peace sign with his right hand and the flag on his left hand, laying on his shoulder. He smiled widely and pulled back his right arm and readied a 30% smash. Todoroki, Yaoyorozu, Kaminari, and Katsuki's eyes widen in slow motion when Izuku destroyed the walls and jump outside another building as fast as he can with the 10 million flag in tow.

" **I CAN'T CONTAIN MYSELF ANYMORE BUT WOOOW! MIDORIYA IZUKU JUST CAPTURED TODOROKI'S 10 MILLION FLAAAAAAG!"** Present Mic's voice beamed in the intercom. The silent audience also erupted in cheers while Aizawa just sighed tiredly.

"THAT NERD!" Katsuki growled and dashed out following the sly greenet.

"Todoroki-kun, we need to retrieve our flag!" Yaoyorozu panicked beside the startled Todoroki.

"I-I'm sorry, I was distracted." Iida furrowed his brow as he bowed down his head. "I should have run away when I had the chance." He added as he clutch his stomach in pain.

" **ONLY FIVE MINUTES LEFT!"** Present Mic announces cheerfully.

"If we're going to retrieve our flag, shouldn't we head out already?" Kaminari suggested.

Todoroki gritted his teeth in frustration. He had underestimated Midoriya. He was supposed to defeat All Might but if he can't even defeat Midoriya then how was he supposed to defeat the greatest hitman of the world? He need to defeat him.

"Midoriya is already far and from what we know, he's fast when he wants it to. There's no way we could catch up. Let's look for another flag." Todoroki said.

The final event is one versus one. He can probably fight it out with that guy.

* * *

Izuku cheered as he felt the wind caressed his cheeks. The flag swish at the wind pressure from behind him.

He was lucky that he wasn't able to engage in any combat.

His intuition flared and he narrowly dodge in midair when a BB bullet from a sniper passed by his head. He turns to the source and found someone from Class 1-B laid down with his stomach atop a tall building.

When Izuku landed to a building, he twist his right foot and jump to where the sniper is. He twirled once and activated One for All in his right leg at 10%. He landed atop the sniper's back and winced when he heard his victim's spine crack.

"Sorry." He mumbled in apology.

Beep. **-1000LP.**

" **TIME'S UP!"** Present Mic's boomed in the intercom followed by a series of explosions and a building collapsing.

He should probably prepare himself from Kacchan's raging mode later.

* * *

"FIGHT ME, YOU SHITTY NERD!" Katsuki yelled amidst the crowd of students.

Izuku sighed in exhaustion. Ever since their team won the second round of the sports festival, Katsuki had been challenging him. But of course, as he was Midoriya Izuku, he rejected the offer.

"It's lunch break, Kacchan." He said as he walked towards the exit with the raging blonde in tow. Uraraka and the others have already gone to the cafeteria to get some food for lunch.

Their team won first place in the second event while Katsuki's team placed second. Todoroki was able to get fourth place for the last seconds and someone who's name was Shinsou Hitoshi was able to place third. But because Shinsou's team was consist of members like Ojiro, who seems to not remember what happened in the second event, had ask to be replaced.

The four teams consists of four members each will face each other in a versus battle for the final round. The top 16 students are put in a bracket and will have to duke it out one on one. Why can't Katsuki wait for that to happen? That's just around the corner or something.

"You're just scared that I will fucking defeat you."

"Yes I am."

"Don't go and make some shitty excuse, loser!"

Izuku rub his temple in annoyance. Katsuki can be really stubborn when he wants it to.

"We can just fight each other in the final round. You can wait, right?" Izuku made some excuse for the ash blonde to leave him be for now.

"Then don't fucking lose until then!" Katsuki stated with finality and walked away.

Izuku smiled to himself. Sometimes, his best friend's way of encouraging him is just so weird. But, that's just Kacchan being Kacchan. Anyway, he was encouraging him right? Katsuki must've been worried that time when he emit too much killing intent.

"Midoriya." A familiar voice called out making him snap out of his thoughts.

Izuku turned around and met face to face with the other person he also doesn't want to meet right now.

"Todoroki-kun." He said in acknowledgement with a nod. "Do you need something from me?" he willed himself to say without making it sound like the half-haired colored teen is bothering him.

"I just wanted to ask you something." Todoroki calmly answered with his usual poker face.

"What is it?" Izuku asked a bit nervous by the sudden seriousness.

"Are you—" Todoroki trailed off slowly as he stared the greenet in the eyes. "Are you possibly All Might's secret love child?"

Izuku blink still trying to process what the heterochromatic eyed teen said.

Eh. Love child?

With that sadistic mentor of his?

Instead of blabbering nonsense or spluttering in nervousness. Izuku uncharacteristically cackled in laughter as he clutch his stomach for support. He laughed hard until his stomach hurt while happy tears can be found around the corner of his eyes.

"With All Might? Are you sure you aren't mistaking me for someone like him?" Izuku giggled as he wiped a tear with his index finger. "There's no way the two of us are related and anyway, I have a father named Midoriya Hisashi, though he is currently abroad trying to support me and my mother." He added.

Todoroki uncharacteristically blush in embarrassment as he looked away. "Well, you and All Might seem to have the same quirk so my only conclusion was that the two of you are related."

"Please don't make me laugh more, Todoroki-kun."

"I wasn't joking though."

"Well, aren't you funny without even trying. You are quite different from what I thought." Izuku gave the embarrassed teen a smile.

"I'm not here to make friends though." The half-haired teen stated as he turned serious again.

"Aren't you being a bit serious about all of this." Izuku said in confusion. There was something about Todoroki that is making him uncomfortable. It was as if, Todoroki is inside a cage. An invisible cage that was set open but he can't come out. Even though he's strong, he still looks weak as he sat in the middle of that cage fearing something outside.

"Have you heard about Quirk Marriage?"

Izuku listened as Todoroki explained about his current standing. His eyes darkened at what the taller male was telling him. His hero instincts keep on tingling until the said teen ends his story. Endeavor, the number two, the second greatest hitman had bought his mother to create someone that can defeat his mentor.

"I have to prove to him that I can defeat All Might without his help. I can be a Hitman without the use of his quirk. I will prove to him that my mother's quirk alone can make me the best."

Izuku had no right to say that he understands what Todoroki is currently feeling. He had nothing to say to this person who's eyes felt dead. He had no right to say anything. He doesn't have any right to interfere.

But.

He is a Hero. He aim to be a hero. He wanted to be a Hero.

If someone he knew is in trouble, then what would a hero do in a situation like this?

That's right.

He'll mimic his sadistic mentor's gleeful expression and the only thing he would think about is to— Save him.

* * *

"DEKU-KUN!" Uraraka waved at the greenet who just entered the cafeteria. "Secretary-kun here had already bought your lunch." She grinned as he pointed towards Iida.

"You are a bit slow so I did the honor of buying your lunch." Iida said as his glasses glint in the light when he pushed it up with his index finger.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE ALL OF YOU HERE?" Katsuki growled in annoyance as he slap the lunch table hard. He gave Izuku a pointed look before glaring daggers at the people crowding his usual lunch table.

"All of us here are part of the same club, so we need to eat in the same table like a real family. By the way, do you like my babies?" Hatsune said as she grinned beside the smiling brunette.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

"Oh come on, man. You are the president so you should act like it." Kirishima said as he patted the raging ash blonde.

"Baku-kaichou here is just shy, don't worry about it." Ashido added as she giggled at her flustered classmate.

"I never knew that the club had already this many members." Tokoyami joined in the conversation making his presence known.

"I just recently joined in too." Sero snickered.

"Um, Do I have any say in this?" Izuku mumbled as he took a seat beside Uraraka. He thank Iida with a smile for the lunch.

"IF I'M THE PRESIDENT THEN I'M FUCKING DISBANDING THIS CLUB!"

"No can't do. We need a majority vote to decide that." Uraraka protested.

That time, Izuku still didn't know how that club would lead to something much more bigger in the future. (Please don't mind this)

Fin.

Just kidding.

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update. I'm exhausted by the series of exercise I was doing this past few days. My doctor's appointment is coming soon so I really need to work out so I can walk.**

 **I'm not confident with this chapter and I made Todo-sama act OOC. Sorry about that. I was glad that some of you like the fighting scene last chappy. I was actually not confident about fight scenes as you can see already. -sigh- but I wish you would enjoy this one. I was thinking of doing Kibasen but I've change the Obstacle race to royal battle so capturing flags is my other option.**

 **Anyway, my birthday is coming soon! (I just actually remembered earlier. Not really. It was my mom who actually reminded me) Please give me a review as a gift. ^3^ and also an idea for the next chapter if you may~**

 **GO BEYOND! PLUS ULTRA!**

 **-Nadonaka desu**

 **Reviews Reply Corner:**

 **Guest :** Thank you very much! ^.^

 **JonNebula :** Thanks dude! This is the second time I was called as that in the review. Kinda awesome lol. Anyway, I'm glad that you have enjoyed it. Please keep on reading.

 **HankFlamion18 :** There were no All Might and Izu interaction in this chapter so I'm sorry and also thank you very much!

 **Flareblitz the God :** I'm glad that you like it. Thank you! ^0^/

 **BlackDragon829 :** Thanks dude! I thought I failed by doing that fight scene so I'm very glad that someone like it. ^○^


End file.
